Brilliant Darkness
by Yokai and Sky
Summary: Three totally different boys are pulled into another world to help its inhabitants fight for freedom, Sides will be taken and forces long thought gone will rise again to take the worlds by force. Enjoy our 1st story ever!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting With Fate

**Hey****readers!****Here****are****some****things****u****NEED****2****no****b4****u****read****this!**

**This is a joint account for me (Kit) and my little brother (Shun)**

**These are NOT our real names**

**We do not, sadly, own either of these great shows **

**^.-.^ is a cat face **

**This is an AU! Anything we write here will probably make no sense if you compare to the shows**

**If you have something mean 2 say, GO AWAY! I don't wanna here it…ever!**

**If ya have some ideaz of how 2 make it better, send 'em in! I do not guarantee we will acknowledge them, but will welcome them 'neways ^^**

**You can never be half as cool as we r :P enjoy the fic**

**BTW: Flames will be used 2 burn flamers house down (Shun says; Im watching u!) :D**

**Danny, Sam, Valerie and Tucker are fourteen like the show, Koji, Kouichi and JP are 17, Jazz is 16, Takuya and Zoe are 15, and Tommy is 13**

**Lucemon is in this, and SHE is a GIRL! And insanely possessive…..uh oh**

*-*-*-*-*-Prologue-*-*-*-*-*

**DANNY:** When my parents dropped me at the frootloop's, I never expected to be thrown into another world…again. Jazz was at on a road trip with her, eeww, boyfriend Kouichi Kimura. I probably shouldn't have been so curious about our neighborhood nutcase's new project, but I NEEDED to know. In his basement lab, I had found a strange portal. Being a stupid teenager who just _loves_ to rile Vladdie up, I entered it and found a whole new world…

**Takuya:**You know, I never would have guessed how I would spend my summer vacation. I thought I would hang out at the beach with Koji, Zoe and the rest of the gang. Instead, a portal opened in front of me and Koji that sucked us in, and spit us out in an unfamiliar world that I somehow knew everything about…

*-*-*-*-*-Chapter 1, Begin-*-*-*-*-*

**!#!#Takuya!#!#**

I woke up with something pressing me into the….wait…that is NOT pavement! Last thing I remember, me 'n' Koji were headed to Z's to hang out and now I'm lying on grass with him on top of me! "Koji!" I gasped, due to his weight making it hard to speak. "Get _off!_" He rolled over and hit the ground, without a sound. "Koji?" I asked. "You ok?" His head turned my way and his dark eyes glared holes in my head. "No Takuya." He growled. "I am not ok. We have NO idea where the hell we are!" I looked around, feeling an odd sense, like I knew this place from somewhere. "Actually Koji…" I began cautiously, "I think I do."

After Koji stared at me for a few minutes, I turned and set off towards what I knew, somehow, was towards the Fire Terminal**(1)**. Koji didn't say a word the whole day, preferring to mull over my words in silence. I looked at everything I could, searching for clues as to why I knew this place, and how. We had been walking for a few hours when Koji and I heard noises, like someone, or some_thing_ was crashing through the trees ahead.

We froze and strained our ears, listening for another clue to the mysterious footsteps and crashes. Koji slipped into a fighting stance, he had been taking karate and tie kwon do for years, and I picked up a sturdy branch and held it out like a sword. Through the trees stepped a blonde angel. No really, she had white wings and a medieval toga **(2)**. The angel girl smiled at me, or Koji, and beckoned with one pale hand for us to follow before turning and heading back into the trees from whence she came. I stepped forward and followed without a second thought. The foreign sense that told me about this world also knew the girl and I wanted answers, so I stepped after her.

Koji growled lowly but still followed my lead and together we walked after the blonde. The day turned to night and we still followed the angel, now only a dark shadow against the night sky, only seen because of the lack of stars where she stood on the hill that seemed to have risen out of nowhere. I looked at a door that I hadn't noticed until he opened it, heading under the hill. Koji went first this time, followed by me and lastly, our guide. The blonde stuck close to me, for reasons I do not know, and far from Koji. The part of me that knew this place told the other part of me we were in FireLight, a hidden sanctuary for those Digimon that refused to take sides in the coming war between the three Celestials and someone called 'Plasmius'.

Digimon, I mused quietly, what are those? And what type of idiot calls themselves _Plasmius?_ I was shaken from my thoughts, literally. The angel was in front of me, this time with another creature, a small red dinosaur-like being with a white belly, and bat-wing ears. It smiled at me before speaking. "Hi! I'm Guilmon! What's your name? You have any bread? Or other food?" I stared dumbly at the, now even weirder, creature. "Um," I began, "Hi Guilmon. My name is Takuya, and I do not have any bread, or food." Guilmon grinned harder. "Hi Takuyamon!" I sighed. "My name is Takuya. No 'mon." Guilmon payed me no attention, his mind already off on some other adventure.

I looked at the angel again. "Hello, I'm Takuya, what's your name?" The angel smiled sweetly. "You may call me Lucemon, Takuya. I would enjoy getting to know you better, if you would let me." I smiled back. "Sure Lucemon. Hey, have you seen Koji? Ya no, the emo-looking guy with hair that looks like a girl's who came with me? I kinda lost him a while back…" Lucemon's expression remained unchanged. "I am sorry Takuya, but I have not seen your companion since we arrived." I sighed again. "Oh well. I guess I'm going to have to find him then." Lucemon's smile faltered for a second before coming back full force.

"Let Guilmon find him for you. You look like you need to rest for a bit before heading off." I grinned, relieved to not have to look for Koji, and most likely get lost in the act. Lucemon lead me down a flight of stairs to a nicely furnished room, painted black and red with two beds, one on each side. I took the one on the left, because it was exactly my favorite shade of blue while the other was a very dark silver-grey. I slipped into sleep mere seconds after my head hit the soft pillow and was still dead to the world many hours later, when Lucemon had finished staring and Koji had wandered in to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fire and Ice

**Hey it's Kit & Shun! We r back with the 2****nd**** installment of Jealousy, Reincarnation and Medieval Battles! Enjoy pplz and review! BTW, if the characters are OC, that's the point! Alternate universe, they grew up different therefore they **_**will**_** act different.**

**!#!#Danny!#!#**

After stepping through Vlad's portal, I never expected to end up in a different world, but that's what happened. I opened my eyes blearily before yawning slightly and looking at my surroundings, which consisted of trees, trees and a small dirt trail, heading to my left. I shrugged before standing and making my way down the trail, sweeping my black hair out of my ice blue eyes with one hand.

I don't know how long I walked before I stumbled upon a small hill in the middle of more nowhere. A faint noise alerted me to the presence of someone else nearby. I froze, listening for more sounds to say as to who, and how many, were there. Through the spaces in the two trunks I was concealed behind, using slight invisibility to help, I heard two voices, both young and male. Soon the people that went with these voices and crashes appeared.

The first was a short-haired brunette, probably around my age, 14, with matching chocolate brown eyes. He wore a silver shirt with a golden dragon winding up one side, baggy black pants with a chain belt that hung low on the one side and I caught a glimpse of a medallion around his neck. It was a silvery-red metal in the shape of a symbol I couldn't decipher.

The other boy was taller by at least 6 inches and had long-ish blue/black hair tied in a simple ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were dark and watchful while the brunettes were happy and glowing. The clothes seemed to match him, a pale blue shirt with a wolf, dark gray slacks and a blue and yellow bandanna. He also wore a medallion, though his was blue/green and a different symbol.

Both boys wore no shoes, seeming not to care about the state of the ground they trod upon as the two made their way towards the hill I had spotted earlier. I followed, getting closer without noticing to see them better. For some reason, though they looked at home here, especially the smaller brunette, I couldn't help but think that neither actually belonged in this too quiet forest or in this world at all.

I felt my invisibility go with a detachment I hadn't felt before, as if I no longer cared if these strangers saw me or not. I stepped up directly behind them, keeping pace easily. They both stopped abruptly, and I barely caught myself in time, snapping out of the strange, unnatural daze I had been in since seeing the ethereal boys leave the darkness of the woods now far behind us.

The darker-haired, taller boy stiffened before whipping around right into me, shoving the other boy behind him. The way he moved seemed to fast and graceful to be human, more like a wolf or other forest creature than the boy that was now glaring right at me, mere steps away.

If I so much as stepped forward once, we would be nose-to-nose. His eyes, which I now noticed were a deep, dark blue, seemed to flash yellow before he spoke, voice like the growl of a fierce predator. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded, half closing the distance between us while the second boy made no move, preferring to watch the confrontation from the sidelines. I blinked, not expecting this straightforward approach. "I, uh, I'm Danny and I'm lost. Who are you?" I returned, my own voice rising in response to his.

Now the brunette stepped forward with a very real smile. "Hi Danny. I'm Takuya and this grouch here is Koji." He said, now level with Koji. My head tilted slightly as I watched them interact. To an untrained person, the boys movements seemed to be random. I noticed, however, that both boys moved like liquid silver, and each in response to the other. When Takuya stepped forward, Koji shifted slightly in a way I couldn't quite understand, like Takuya was the sun and Koji, a planet.

I finally realized that Takuya had spoken again. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked sheepishly. Takuya laughed lightly and Koji grunted, eyes flicking everywhere. "I asked if you wanted to come inside. It gets cold out here at night, which is coming fast I think." I nodded my head, still watching Koji move. It was amazing how the two walked, and acted. When I saw Koji move, it made me think _wolf_ and when Takuya took a step, _dragon_. This made no sense so I shrugged off the feeling and followed the two into the ground, in which there was now a door and steps leading into inky blackness, lit only by torches every few meters.

When we hit the end of the stairs, it was a lot brighter and more cheerful. Takuya turned to Koji and leant in to whisper something in his ear. Koji nodded and turned to me as Takuya flounced off deeper into the cave. "I'm gunna show you to Takuya and my room for the night k? We'll make you your own tomorrow." I nodded, looking at the dirt walls which seemed to have been painted over for a more, homey, appearance.

As Koji lead the way, I wondered idly where Takuya had bounced off to in such a hurry as he seemed to be in. I thought about asking Koji, before dropping that idea almost instantly. He didn't seem to be the talkative type, or the type that wouldn't pull a weapon on me if I annoyed him enough, so I decided to stay _silent_.

The room was nice, half colored in red and gold and half in blue and silver. As I looked at the red/gold side, something told me it was Takuya's while the blue and silver side was Koji's. Above Koji's bed was a huge painted of a black wolf howling at a silvery-gray moon while purple smoke somewhat hazed it up. Takuya's had a silver dragon, caught in the moment it leapt up towards the golden sun while it's last rays fell behind a range of snowy mountains.

All in all, the room wasn't much for a teenagers dream but I loved it all the same, even if there weren't any ghost weapons or NASA posters like my own back home. With that thought, I felt a pang of homesickness, not even noticing Koji tell me where I can sleep but still subconsciously cataloguing it in the back of my mind to use when needed. With one last thought towards home and my family, I called up the information needed and collapsed on the red/gold side's bed with a sigh, out like a light almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chosen

**Kit: Hey! And thanks for reading Jealousy, Reincarnation & Medieval Battles!**

**Shun: Yeah!**

**Kit/Shun: Today we have a special guest! TAKUYAAAA!**

**Takuya: Hii! Hey Kit, Shun, I want to know when I'm gunna get a girlfriend.**

**-Koji appears in a flash-**

**Koji: Don't give him one! Not before me!**

**-Takuya and Koji get in fight over who is most worthy of getting a girl.-**

**Kit: -eye roll- Boys, if you don't stop me n Shun are pairing you together, or in a threeway with Plasmius!**

**Shun: -evil laugh-**

**Plasmius: I get TWO young boys? SCORE! –perverted smile-**

**Takuya/Koji: NNNNOOOOOO!**

**Kit/Shun: Ok, read on!**

**#!#!Takuya!#!#**

Takuya sighed contently. Today's training had consisted of speed and reflex for the newbies, such as his two fellow humans, Koji and Danny, and himself while the veterans worked on weapons and personalized attacks, like Guilmon's Pyro-Sphere. Takuya wandered throughout the underground tunnels, looking for the other two boys. The war between Lucemon's faction and Plasmius's had escalated enough so the newer, or weaker, additions to their secret army were forbidden from leaving these tunnels. The humans were, sadly, among these few.

"Koji! Danny!" Takuya called as he spotted them ahead. Koji's usual outfit had been worn, as had Takuya's and Danny's. The three boys had been allowed to choose, and personalize, new clothing. Danny wore a black long-sleeved T-shirt with a stylized white 'D' in the center, with matching black capris, lined with an ecto-green, random design along the bottom.

Koji had a pale blue shirt, same as Danny's except for the 'D' was replaced by the kanji for light adorning his upper left sleeve. White jeans reached bare ankles, dotted with light purple stars on the right side. A dark blue bandana held his long hair back from his face. Takuya was in red, gold and black. A red T-shirt with black flames in the shape of a dragon coiled around his left side, its head coming to rest over his heart. The kanji for fire was written in gold opposite the dragons head and baggy pants hugged his legs, held up only by a silver chain, hanging down his right side in a half circle.

None of the three wore shoes, their feet toughened by months walking on rough rock, and each boys neck held a black choker with their respective symbols. Danny's was his stylized D, this time in brilliant green, Takuya's a silver dragon coiled around the mark of Fire's Chosen **(1)** in gold/red and Koji's a black wolf, the mark of Light's Chosen **(2)** resting between its paws, shining silver-blue.

The three were, undoubtedly exhausted. Danny from training his ghost powers, which he had told everyone about, following his arrival in the Digi-world. While Takuya and Koji were because, after arriving six months ago, the two had found out they were the reincarnations of AncientGreymon the Emissary of Fire (Takuya) and AncientGarurumon the Emissary of Light (Koji) and have been honing the abilities that come with this power.

Koji can summon the Claws of Courage, named Eclipse Darkness, which were two gloves of a silvery blue color with dark blue claws extending from its knuckles. The back of both gloves were adorned with a black wolf. Takuya, instead of claws, can summon the Blade of Destiny, called Chosen Flame, which is a single long-sword with a red hilt and cross guard, a blade of gold with a blue dragon roaring up it. Both boys had specific attacks that were only able to be used by their weapons, and only when wielded by their Chosen. Koji's were light oriented and Takuya's were fire oriented. They can combine their powers into a single, more devastating attack or use the separately, as they normally choose to.

The three wandered aimlessly for a few more minutes before Danny broke the comfortable silence. "Hey guys…" he began nervously. "Do you think we'll ever get home?" Takuya turned to the other boy with a slight grin. "Of course Danny!" he chirped. "We will definitely go back eventually." Koji noted how Takuya had said 'back', not 'home'. He felt that the Digital World was more of a home then the Real World, as Takuya did. Danny, however, was not one of the Ten, and didn't feel this way.

"Danny Phantom! Koji Light! Takuya Fire!" **(3) **A Digimon ran up to them. "Lady Lucemon requests your presence in the Battle Plan Room. Immediately." The boys nodded in unison before marching of purposely toward the afore-mentioned room. When they, and the Digimon who accompanied them, had arrived, Lucemon stood with a brilliant smile, directed specifically at a certain clueless brunette, Koji noted.

"Boys!" she said joyfully. "I have found a ritual that will bring the others of the Ten here to aid us!" Danny and Takuya broke out in whoops. Koji narrowed his eyes, there has to be a catch. Lucemon smiled more broadly before becoming serious again. "Koji and Takuya must perform it alone, in the middle of the day when the sun reaches in zenith." Takuya cocked his head slightly. "But, aren't rituals usually performed in the dead of night?" he inquired. "It depends on who is doing the ritual. Since you are Fire and Koji is Light, the ritual must be performed when both Light and Fire are present naturally. If Thunder and Wind were to do this, for example, it would have to be during a storm."

A look of comprehension dawned on the short brunettes tanned face. "Ohhhh!" He exclaimed. "I get it." Lucemon looked anxiously between the two. "So, will you do it?" she asked in a rush, eyes begging them to agree. Takuya shouted his consent to the sky while Koji answered yes in a monotone, not completely trusting this to work.

Three days later, Lucemon, Danny, Koji and Takuya were outside in a clearing near one of the entrances to their underground. A six-pointed star was drawn on the ground, using Koji's claws for detailed work, like the runes needed, and Takuya's sword for broader things. When the sun reached its highest point, the two of the Ten stood in their respective places. Koji stood on the mark of Light, and Takuya on Fire. As one, they began chanting, a blinding light growing with each word, centered on the ten signs places at key points in the pentagram. _"__T__enent x potéstas oblitus ambulare rursus terram. Destiny animi advocare ones oblitus amicitiae spes Scientia Amor Reliability et verum pietatis et miraculis clari. By potestate intus, lucis et ignis, ut octo cum alligandi Ice octo tonitru, Terra Ventus ligna Rain ferro et obductionis.__ Veni!"_

The light soon grew, blinding the two who stood, watching. When their eyes cleared, Danny and Lucemon saw ten figures lying still in the pentagram. Six boys lay on Fire, Ice, Light, Thunder, Darkness and Steel while four girls lay on Wind, Water, Wood and Earth. Danny's eyes widened. "_Sam? Jazz? Tucker? __**Valerie**__!"_

**Yay the next chap is done! Sorry 4 the wait but I, and Shun, had like MAJOR blockage is the writing portion of my brain. Plus, we were out of town 2 weeks ago & high skool iz **_**killer!**_

**(1/2) Pretty much, the shapes on the show used for Light and Fire. I will refer to them (all 10 signs) as marks of the Chosen because I feel like it.**

**(3) Since they know who Danny is, those lower in rank will refer to him as Danny Phantom and as 4 Koji Light and Takuya Fire, those and their ranks I guess. Light and Fire… so yeah...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ten

**Kit: Hello readers and welcome, to our story.**

**Shun: YYeeeaaahh!**

**Kit: last chapter, we had Takuya as our guest. Today, its Daaanny Phantom!**

**DP: Hey guys. thanks 4 reading. Sorry about Vlad last chapter I 4got 2 ghost-proof his 'room' in the mental institution…..**

**Kit/Shun: -sweatdrop- ok…..uh…Danny, who do you think Takuya should end up with?**

**Danny: Definetly….Guilmon.**

**Kit: -stare- eh?**

**Danny: you heard me. Guil. Mon.**

**Shun: Okay!**

**Kit: WHAT? HELL NO! TAKU HAZ 2 B WITH A HUMAN! OR LEAST A HUMANOID LIKE LUCEMON!**

**Danny: okok jeez Kit im just kidding. He should end up with darling Val. ^^**

**Kit/Shun: ok then..well, enjoy this chapter every1!**

**#!#!Danny!#!#**

Openmouthed shock. That was all Danny's brain was capable of since the spell/chant thing finished and these new people showed up _out of nowhere! _Laying on the different elements were ten teenagers. Takuya, Koji, his sister, his two best friends, _and Valerie!_ Oh, and four others. Three he didn't know and the fourth was…_Jazz's boyfriend Kouichi!_ Wow, Danny mused, Koji looks like a longer-haired, more emo Kouichi.

Lucemon's eyes were wide with shock...and was that jealousy? The angel Digimon was glaring daggers at Koji who had, in his forced sleep, scooted closer to the line separated him from Takuya and the two were quite close together. Danny raised his eyebrows, snickered slightly, and settled himself comfortably on the ground, content to watch the Ten until their awakening. When thoughts of those he knew threatened his calm, Danny forcefully shoved them to the back of his head for later.

Danny sat still for roughly three hours, Lucemon glaring the whole time from a short distance away, until Kouichi and the unknown blonde girl stirred. Green eyes blinked open as the girl sat up, hair slightly messy from her unplanned nap and falling down her purple clad back in waves. Kouichi was up seconds later, dark eyes dulled from sleep. The two locked eyes for a moment before Kouichi broke out in a wide smile, followed by the blonde. "Z!" he exclaimed as the girl cried his name in much the same way. They looked around, seeing the eight others still in various stages of unconsciousness. Next to stir were Danny's friends, sister and frenemy.

Danny rushed over as soon as they started moving, his calm shell breaking into little pieces. "You guys ok?" he asked anxiously. "Nothing wrong? Any injuries?" he would have gone on, had Sam and Jazz simultaneously covered his mouth. "Danny." Jazz stated with surprising calm. "Where are we?" So Danny went on to explain about the Digital World and that they were four of the ten warriors of the Digiworld. Valerie snorted. "And you expect us to believe that Fenton?" she smirked. "Please, I'm not that stupid."

By now, everyone except Koji and Takuya had woken, and the other four, not the ones Danny knew, were frantically trying to awaken them. "Koji? Brother, are you alright?" Kouichi asked the unresponsive boy anxiously. "Takuya! Get up Takuya!" the younger looking boy and blonde girl, Z, cried, shaking his limp form. Lucemon stepped in, calming their fears with her words. "It is alright Chosen. They merely exhausted themselves calling the rest of you here." She soothed. "And where is here?" the chubby looking brunette asked. Kouichi, Z, and the other boy looked at her questioningly, as if just realizing they had never seen this place before.

"You, young ones, are in the Digital World, a parallel world that exists alongside your own. I, the leader of the resistance movement DM, or Digital Movement **(1)**, have called you here to help us free this world from the wrath of Vlad Plasmius!" the awakened eight stared dumbly at her before Valerie burst into laughter. "You…expect…me to believe..._that?_" she gasped out between fits.

"Yes." Lucemon stated calmly. "Now please follow me to your accommodations. Danny, if you would grab Koji?" without waiting for an answer, the angel scooped up Takuya gently and started off. Danny hurriedly snatched up Koji before following after, looking behind himself to see the rest filing in after him, albeit reluctantly. Content, he walked faster, catching up with Lucemon within seconds. "You are sure they will be alright?" he questioned. She nodded without looking at him, eyes focused alternately on Takuya and the path ahead.

Takuya fetish…Danny stated in his head, laughing silently. Poor Taku! They walked into the hill and down the tunnels until Lucemon lead them to the hall where Takuya, Danny and Koji resided. Somehow, four more rooms had appeared. On each door were two of the ten Chosen marks. Koji, Danny and Takuya's, or course, had Light, Fire and Danny's personalized D. The nest door held Thunder and Ice, the one across the hall was Steel and Darkness, the next one was Water and Earth and the final door held Wind and Wood. Lucemon walked into Takuya, Koji and Danny's room with held three beds. Since Danny had arrived it had to be redecorated, so one third of the room (Left) was light blue and pale purple with wolf and gyrfalcon paintings, the middle third was black, white and green with Danny's D and the right side was red and gold, covered in dragons and Phoenix paintings.

Lucemon laid Takuya down on the red and gold bed and Danny did likewise for Koji on the blue/purple one. They then exited the room, heading to the next. Lucemon opened the white and yellow door to a half white and dark green decorated with snow leopards and half yellow and dark blue, covered in thunderbirds. She ushered in the two unknown boys, whom the Z girl called Tommy (younger) and JP (older). The next room was Tucker, his half covered in silver and gray with designs of a white tiger racing along the walls, and Kouichi, his half was black and crimson, with a lion running rampant along its wall.

Water and Earth, which were Jazz and Sam, was decorated in ocean blue, sea green and dolphins for Jazz and forest green and ginger with foxes for Sam. The final door was Z, who Danny had found out that her name was Zoey (Z was a nickname given to her by 'the boys' as she called them.) and Valerie. Light pink and lavender decorated Zoey's half, with a griffin painting hanging proudly above her bed while Valerie's was auburn and bronze, decorated with wood sprites.

The eight happily climbed into bed with promises for the answers to their many questions tomorrow, when the two drained boys had woken. Danny too went to bed, hearing the faint whispering of those who lay awake. Hours passed, three or four, and Danny heard a creaking sound. Believing it to be his imagination, the teen drifted soundly into dreamland, missing the blue eyes that peeking through the open door, glaring at both Danny and Koji through strands of blonde hair. With a soft look at the sleeping brunette in the corner, the door closed with a click and the three boys inside dreamt on as the intruder crept down the hall to her own chambers, smiling to herself as she went.

**Ok, so that is the fourth chapter! Hey! This time u readers didn't hav 2 remind me 2 write! ^^ we woulda gotten it up sooner, but Kit was writing it at school and 4got it over the weekend…again. Oopz?**

**For those of u that wondered about the colors, this story is different from the cannon of both, and the 10 Chosen will not, regrettably, be transforming into Digimon this time around. Y, because i(Kit) had a cool idea that didn't fit with transformation and stuff so yeah.. enjoy! Next chapter will be on….eventually. if ya feel we r takin 2 long, drop a review reminding us or sumthin cause with my finals comin up in less than a week, I don't hav a lot of free time…though Shun does, he does NOT hav access w a laptop 24/7 like myself and his writing in horrible -_- srsly u should c it… bleh**

**1)stupid name I no..any ideas, send me a message! NEED NEW NAME 4 LUCEMON'S FACTION KAY**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle

**Shun: yo guys. We are BACK and better than ever! Summerz been a blast and we just started writing again…**

**Kit: no time 2 spare sorry guys! We may get chapters ourt faster or slower depending on our schedule but we will NOT quit this story!oh, look at this smiley (sideways)!- cl= - On2 better things…**

**Shun: well, for the past 2 chapterz we have had 2 guests…Takuya who asked 4 a girl & Danny who sayd Takuya should b with Guilmon…this time, it shall be….VLADDIE!**

**Vlad: -stares- eh? No boyz? Other then…SHUN! –flying tackle-**

**Kit: haha! Shun u r getting molested by an old frootloop! Powned**

**Shun: -punch vlad- get away crazy pervert!**

**Vlad: but SSSHHHUUUNNN I luv u! –glomps Shun-**

**Kit: -stares- -stares harder- -laughs and fall down-**

**Shun: -eye twitch- DIE!**

**Kit: due to the attempted murder of our guest star, I hereby give u…THE STORYY! –fake applause-**

**Kit: aw man..still fake?**

**#!#!Takuya!#!#**

Takuya opened blurred brown eyes. He rubbed them as he sat up, realizing he was on is bed and not on the ground outside he was pretty sure he had fallen asleep on. With a shrug, the Chosen slipped out of bed and headed off down the hall, sparing a glance at the rooms other two sleeping occupants as he left. The brunette wandered down the left hall, noticing the new doors as he went. His curiosity was aroused as he noticed the eight remaining signs of the Chosen Ten, two per door, like his own. Each door held two signs and he scrutinized them as he passed.

Takuya smiled as he saw a group of chatting Anubismon walking towards him. They six stopped as they noticed him, their voices quieting as well. "Chosen of Flame?" the lead questioned.

Takuya nodded, sending him a grin. "Yup!" he chirped.

"Lady Lucemon wishes to see you in her room when you are ready, Chosen." Takuya set off in the direction of the center room, where Lucemon stayed. He paused in the doorway, hearing familiar, and unfamiliar, voices.

"Why were _we _sent here? Couldn't someone else deal with this?" a girl complained, whining to Takuya's annoyance. After hearing the same girl make several complaints, all of which were shot down or dealt with by two familiar voices he recognized as Zoey and Kouichi and two voices he did not know, a boy and girl.

Deciding to enter, he rapped on the stone door and entered. Nine pairs of eyes turned to him, Lucemon, Zoey, Kouichi, Tommy, JP and a red headed girl with pale skin and turquoise eyes, a black-haired girl with even paler skin and purple eyes, and two dark skinned people, a boy and girl, both with black hair and dark eyes yet neither looked related to the other even slightly.

The five he knew sent warm smiles in his direction, which he returned whole-heartedly, while the four strangers, one of which he suspected to be Kouichi's elusive girlfriend from the way they sat together, hands intertwined, looked his way suspiciously. The dark skinned girl even glared, as if it were his fault alone she was here, which was actually correct, to an extent. In order to call the attention away from himself, Takuya walked to stand calmly at Lucemon's left, as he and Koji had been doing whenever an important Digimon had stopped by.

"Lucemon," he addressed the Resistance leader first, "Are these eight the other Chosen?" Lucemon nodded an affirmative and Takuya turned back to the others, smiling. "Yo." He stated with a small smirk, waiting for the reaction. He didn't wait long. Those who knew him rolled their eyes and snickered, various greeting ringing out while those three of those who didn't had dropped jaws and the fourth, the dark skinned girl, glared harder and began to yell, much to the others shock and for Takuya, amusement.

"How can you _stand _there and be so calm about this?" she shrieked at him, spitting in fury.

"This _Digimon_, or whatever it is, has DRAGGED us, AGAINST our will mind you, to a _magical world_ that she says needs our help! WHAT KIND OF SANE PERSON WOULD BELIEVE THIS? WHAT DRUG DID YOU PSYCHOS SLIP INTO MY DRINK YOU BASTARDS?" she snarled, practically yelling by the end of her tirade, which had Takuya narrowing cold eyes at her, causing a shiver to run down her back as she realized this boy was _dangerous_, more so than any she had come across, except these imaginary Digimon.

Lucemon seemed even angrier then Takuya, her form trembling and her eyes small slits burning with fire. "Don't you _dare_ waltz in here and verbally assault one of my warriors." At this, all but Lucemon, Valerie and Takuya himself turned incredulous eyes on said brunette, which he didn't notice, and stared hard, not believing the slender, happy-go-lucky teen in front of them was a soldier.

Lucemon continued as if she hadn't noticed the others attention off herself. "He has done absolutely _nothing_ to you and yet you seem to think it's _okay_ to take out your frustrations on him for NO. GOOD. REASON?" all through this, she remained deadly calm, frightening all but Takuya, and making sure all attention in the room was focused on her and her alone. Danny and Koji slipped in the stand beside Takuya, asking in whispers what was going on. In the same whisper, Takuya explained Valerie's folly.

Danny winced in sympathy while Koji snorted. "Serves her right" he muttered as Lucemon ran out of things to say to the dark haired girl.

By now, all had noticed Koji and Danny's arrival and two groups had formed, one around Danny, consisting of Valerie, Sam, Tucker and Jazz and one around Takuya and Koji, which happened to be the rest of the Ten. Danny was bombarded by questions, as were the other two before the three, finally having enough, disappeared in their own way.

Danny called out a goodbye and told them to ask Lucemon before turning invisible and intangible and slipping through the floors, Takuya waved, saying the same thing as Danny before a swirl of fire stole him away and Koji spared a glance full of unspoken meaning to his brother before vanishing in a flash of white light. The eight stood in shock at the sudden display of the boys' power as Lucemon smiled slightly."Come." she stated, looking at the remaining Chosen. "I know where they will be." She lead them off down a corridor branching from the one her room was in.

Takuya, Koji and Danny all arrived at the same place, a clearing about a half-mile from the hideout. Takuya smirked at the other two. "Spar?" he offered. "One-on-one-on-one?" the other two laughed before each went to a corner and called their weapon. Koji held both his hands out, a hair-breadth apart, before chanting three words in quick succession.

His hands shone light blue for a moment before the light formed two gloves over his hands, each a silver-blue with a wolf on the back and when he flicked his wrists a certain way, claws of dark blue shot from his knuckles, gleaming in the light. Takuya chanted a single word, holding out his left hand which flared with fire that formed a long sword with a red hilt/cross guard, and a golden blade with a blue dragon racing up its length. The sword shone with inner flames as he held it aloft.

Danny rolled his eyes at the brunette's actions before concentrating his energy at a point above his outstretched palm. A broadsword slowly formed with an ecto-green hilt, silver cross guard and a blade black as night, with a silver D emblem hanging off the hilt by a green chain.

All three raised their weapons with a cry and leapt into action, giving and parrying hard blows. Clangs rang out as the boy's hit harder and faster, each using their abilities to the max in the evenly matched mock battle. The boy's had been training together since their arrival, and Koji and Takuya long before then, so they knew their teammates strengths and weaknesses like their own. So intent of their practice, the three teenagers failed to notice their spectators. Eight pairs of eyes struggled to follow each blow, which struck and was consequently blocked with lightning speed.

The battle ended when Danny and Takuya lost their grips on their swords, the handles too covered in sweat to be held, and Koji smirked in victory. Jazz and Zoey gasped before pressing a hand against their mouths, eyes wide and shocked like the rest. Three pairs of eyes snapped to their location as the teens slipped easily into a triangle defense positions, backs to each other and weapons in hand.

Lucemon stepped out, seeing the others frozen in shock at their reactions, and smiled reassuringly. "Takuya, Koji, Danny. I apologize for surprising you but when you so abruptly disappeared earlier the others got worried and wished to see you so I brought them." At her words, the other Chosen children slid out from the trees sheepishly. Jazz, Sam and Tucker waved at Danny while Kouichi, Zoey, JP and Tommy all did the same for Koji and Takuya.

The three boys' looked sheepishly and Takuya smiled slightly. "So, you saw that?" he asked rhetorically. All eight nodded, nervously eyeing them. Koji noted the way they were being stared at, with shock, awe and slight fear. His eyes rolled and he smirked, purposely using his demeanor to frighten the others.

The eleven made their way back to base, as Takuya so affectionately dubbed it. They arrived in record time, the eight new Chosen panting as Takuya, and Danny laughed and Koji laughed silently, because he was _cool_ and stuff. Takuya grabbed Koji and Danny, still used to them being the only humans and dragged them down the corridor as Danny shot an apologetic look over his shoulder and Koji jogged to keep up. Jazz, Tucker and Sam stood in shock, because Danny had left. _Without them._ Kouichi, JP, Tommy and Zoey were shocked at two things; Takuya seemed closer to Danny and Koji than them, and Koji had allowed himself to be _dragged away_.

The three ran down to their room, each sad to leave but needing the time alone, with the two each boy had been spending the last few months with. They made it to the room of Fire-Light-Ghost (another of Takuya's names) and collapsed on their respective beds. After their earlier spar, their bodies were depleted of energy. Out of nowhere, when Takuya and Danny had started drifting off into dreamland, the ground shook and the roof dropped lower and sprung back up.

Koji and Takuya leapt out of bed, Danny following seconds after. The three boys took off down the hallway, worried for their respective friends and, due to their friendship, the others friends as well. Takuya, thinking it was taking too long grabbed both of his companions and concentrated. In a burst of swirling flames they disappeared, reappearing in the general vicinity of their friends. Takuya and the others arrived in seconds. Lucemon turned to them, eyes wild. "It's an attack!" she cried, looking at them with pleading eyes. The boys understood and headed for the door. Sam and Kouichi, realizing the plan went to stop them but were held back by Digimon.

The cries of their names followed them as the three left the compound, standing alone in front of a mass of enemy Digimon. As the general of the other army raised his hand, the boys prepared, summoning their weapons. "ATTACK!" Came the yell and they leapt into battle with fervor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Assignment

**Kit: Yay I actually started writing before a week has passed! ^^**

**Shun: only cause ur bored.**

**Kit: HEY! I have other reason 2!**

**Shun: like what?**

**Kit: uuuhhhh…..readers pleasure?**

**Shun: thought so –grin-**

**Kit: shut it kiddo**

**Kit: I have noticed I put the POV the top of the page and that I don't really do the POVs…sorry im bad 4 that & yeah…anyway just ignore it I guess….**

**Shun/Kit: please read people. **

**Reviewers- 2 + me….**

**DANNYPHANTOM(not a FFM user)-thanks u made me remember I was writing a story & gave me an inspiration ^^ sorry I didn't do this earlier but I normally write without internet and cant check our reviewers names!**

**Phantomgirl96- I replied cl= thnx 4 the review!**

**I reviewed 2 tell the readers things without a fake update cause that pisses me off ^^ I will probly do it again haha**

**ENJOY THE STORYY**

**#!#!Danny!#!#**

Takuya, Koji and Danny leapt into battle, determined to hold off Plasmius's troops long enough for their own soldiers to arrive. Danny and Takuya's blades flashed as they danced through the air while Koji's claws sang of swift death to the enemy. Their faces set in concentration as the world narrowed itself in their vision to only themselves and their enemies.

Takuya ducked a strike to the throat and spun on the spot, slicing clean through the other Digimon. As the data cleared, he was already in motion. Takuya seemed wreathed in flames as he lunged and retreated, while Koji is surrounded in light.

Danny focused his power, covering himself, like his partners, in his element, which happened to be ghost. Green energy wrapped itself around him; protecting the boy from attack as the other two's elements did as well. With his blade covered in green light and his eyes sharp, Danny cut down opponent after opponent. The boys were powerful, but even the best get tired. Soon they were almost exhausted and as they believed they couldn't fight any more, their army arrived.

Digimon after Digimon raced onto the field. As the army of the DM beat back the remaining invaders, Koji, Takuya and Danny trudged off the battlefield. Seconds before they reached the entrance, the three boys felt darkness creeping up on them. One by one, the exhausted teens dropped to the ground. The rest of the gang panicked, trying to run forward, except for Valerie, whose eyes were narrowed in thought, and Lucemon who held the rest back.

The angel Digimon walked out, grabbing Koji and Takuya first before coming back for the passed out ghost boy. Lucemon flagged down a passing rookie, ordering him to carry Phantom to his room while she grabbed Takuya and got Kouichi to get his twin.

The three boys stayed asleep throughout the whole end of the battle, which the Digital Movement won easily thanks to their efforts. Lucemon held a celebratory dinner, for both winning the small skirmish and the Ten's arrival.

Valerie tried to get the angel's attention many times, none of which bore fruit. She was starting to get annoyed and even more suspicious than before. She was wondering about the symbol Danny wore proudly, a stylized D much like, if not exactly, that of Danny _Phantom_, and that she was sure this Lucemon person…Digimon…thing… had called him Phantom. Not Danny, _PHANTOM!_

Her narrowed eyes and look were noticed by the Phantom gang, who exchanged worried, and pointed, looks. They too had noticed Danny's D and the way Lucemon called him Phantom. Sam, Jazz and Tucker had also noticed, to their annoyance and slight betrayal, that Danny spent more time with the two _other_ boys than he did with them. Sam and Tucker were afraid Danny had replaced them with the older (Takuya by a year and Koji by three) friends. Jazz was just plain worried. When the three boys, finally awake, wandered into the dining…whatever it is…they were bombarded by well-wishing Digimon. Each boy was congratulated and hugged by almost every Digimon in the room-thing. After the crowd of happy Digimon had returned to their seats, Lucemon stood. She walked over to the boys and they bowed slightly, to her chagrin. "Takuya, Koji, Danny, you do not have to show respect in that way, and you know it. All three teenagers grinned before standing straight. Danny and Takuya threw their arms around Koji and smirked again. "We know!" the fifteen and fourteen year-old exclaimed in unison.

Lucemon shook her head, beginning to speak before Valerie, fueled by slight rage and confusion, shoved her out of the way and began yelling at Danny. "Why do you have the same symbol as that piece of ectoplasmic waste known as Phantom!" she shrieked, noticing with savage glee Danny's too pale face. Before she could continue, Takuya grabbed her shirt and Koji blocked her view of Danny. The brunette's eyes were cold and dark, sending a shiver down her spine. Valerie stepped down, unsatisfied.

Danny was being calmed by Koji and Takuya. Takuya whispered words into his ear and Koji glared at any who looked at them. Uncharacteristically for Koji, he had his arms wrapped around the fourteen year-old and was _hugging _him. Willingly at that! Danny's face returned to its normal hue and the blue-eyed teen smiled slightly at his worried friends, new and old, and his sister.

The three boys were then, once the drama was over, surrounded again. This time Danny was grouped with Jazz, Tucker and Sam. Koji and Takuya were with Kouichi, Zoey, Tommy and JP. Danny was bombarded, once again, by questions. "How did you _do _that?" Sam demanded. Danny blinked. "Do…what exactly?" he asked back. The three 'Ghost Getters' (stupid name, I know. Blame Jazz) looked at him in disbelief. "You cannot be telling me you don't know?" Tucker wondered. Danny merely watched him with a small smirk on his face. "'Course I know Tuck. You guys are wondering about the sword right? It's a special weapon, Lucemon called it a… anima telum was it?...Anyway, it's a weapon that melds perfectly with its wielder and cannot be used by anyone else. My sword is a ghost type and has certain abilities, like that green light from earlier.

On the other side of Jazz, Koji and Takuya were having much the same problem, except their questions were being fired to fast to be either understood or answered. "How did you do that?" "Where did you two learn to fight so _well_?" "Why are you so friendly with that other guy, Danny?" The last question was Zoey. Koji looked at her. "In order…I'm not answering. Takuya." The last comment was directed at the zoned out brunette on his right, who snapped into focus at his voice. "Yeah?" the chosen of flame asked. Koji stated that he was to explain and walked away to talk to Lucemon. Takuya took a deep breath and began. "In order, our abilities and Chosen allow it, we took classes and trained here, and Danny is our friend and trusted comrade."

Danny slipped away from his friends, not wanting them to get involved in this but knowing they have to and also knowing that staying away is necessary, even if he doesn't want to. Koji met him by Lucemon and the three began talking. "What should they be told Lucemon?" Danny asked. "No, what _have _they been told?" Koji butted in. Lucemon looked from one serious teen to the other before starting. "Danny, they will be told what you three and I deem appropriate. And Koji, the eight know next to nothing about, well, everything." Both black-haired teens nodded their heads (even thought Koji's hair is more than black, its blue-black) and wandered over to rescue Takuya and begin planning for a counterassault.

"Sorry guys, but we need Takuya for a few hours." Danny stated as he and Koji each grabbed an arm and hauled the brunette away as he waved awkwardly and yelled a goodbye. The remaining eight Chosen stood in shock for a moment before both Sam and Zoey exclaimed at the same time, "They ditched us!"

**Okay so this was a filler chapter, sadly, because I (Kit) have hit momentary writers block and apparently Shun is 2 busy to give me ideas 4 u guys! Hes playing video games in his room with our sista, Hime ^^ enjoy this until the next one comes out and if you like -man we r writing a story called Adam & Eve, so check it out! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: History

**Kit: alright, so this chapter is dedicated to jeanette9a because she gave us 2 great ideas (Val asking about Danny's D & this chapter!) this chapter is based, loosely I guess, on the idea she gave us in her second review! So thank you very much jeanette9a! ur awesomeeeee**

**Shun: & thanks to every1 who reviewed, favorited etc, u no who u r!**

**Kit: alright enjoy the story, no guest 2day sorry!**

The next morning, Danny, Koji, Takuya and Tucker were the only ones still asleep. The first three because they haven't fully recovered yet and the last because of his own laziness. Sam with a devious grin on her face, asked Lucemon for a bucket of icy water. With the ice cold liquid in hand, she marched off to Tucker's room. Five minutes, and a scream, later, both Sam and a sopping wet Tucker returned to the room. The African American sported a slightly angered, and fearful, look and he glared daggers t his Goth friends back

When the eight Chosen had assembled, Sam stepped forward with an air of confidence and locked eyes with Lucemon, giving the angel her best intimidation look. "Alright Lucemon, we want answers and we want them now." The others nodded in agreement and locked pleading eyes onto the Digimon leader. When she sighed in defeat, they exchanged triumphant looks and focused their attention back of the angel-type.

"I guess I have to then." She stated, looking back with determined eyes. "Don't leave _anything _out." Sam ordered, to which Lucemon nodded grimly. "…Fine. Alright, here I go and don't stop me or you won't hear the rest."

"Many years ago, so far back most of the Digimon today have no recollection about the events, a war was being raged. Peace was but a memory and chaos ran rampant through the wilds and villages of the digital world. The three sovereigns, Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon, were not strong enough to beat back the forces opposing peace and were forced to choose successors. In an attempt to win the war, ten Digimon warriors were chosen. One for each element of Fire, Light, Darkness, Thunder, Wind, Wood, Ice, Earth, Water and Steel were brought together and the three sovereigns combined all their power and divided it amongst hose Chosen. The Ten went into battle with new forms, called Beast Type. But even these new abilities failed against the overwhelming numbers of the enemy. As a last resort, the ten combined themselves and their power into one ultimate being, the legendary Susanoomon. The evil Digimon were in awe of this creature and sought to make one themselves. The most powerful six, the Demons, used the same method to combine their power into another Mega, Dragomon. Dragomon and Susanoomon did battle for many days and nights before stopping, exhausted, on the edge of Primary Village. Sensing his chance, Dragomon began killing those who inhabited Primary Village to boost his own power with their data and win. Susanoomon, in a last-ditch effort, pushed all his remaining power, even life force, into his hand. A blade of purity was formed and he killed Dragomon with one swift blow. That blow had a price. Greatly weakened, Susanoomon began breaking into data, not even having enough life to be reborn. Unwilling to leave the Digital World unprotected, he split back into the original Ten and they dispersed on the wind, to hide and wait for their successors to arise and take their place as Protectors. You are those new Chosen."

Lucemon finished to a shocked and awed silence. "But, why us? How did Takuya and Koji summon those weapons? How did we get chosen and why wasn't it a Digimon? Also, why is Danny here if he isn't a Chosen?" Child after child fired question after question before Zoey, fed up, stood and yelled at the top of her lungs. "SHUT UP!" the room fell silent as its occupants looked at the one who had, until then, been quiet.

"Look, let the lady answer your questions, okay?" Zoey huffed, returning to her spot on the floor. Lucemon blinked before answering. "You were chosen because each of you has a special trait that is key to the element you are. Takuya and Koji's weapons are the physical manifestation of their powers, you will each have one as well and none will be the same. You got chosen because you are children and therefore have the qualities needed to be just guardians. Danny is here for a reason I do not know, but speculate it is because he knows the enemy."

Valerie scoffed. "Fenton, knowing the enemy? He doesn't _have_ any so how could he know this one?" Lucemon blinked again. "You mean you do not know? Danny Fenton is the famous protector or your Amity Park is he not? How can you not know the great Danny Phantom? The enemy is his,, archrival? Vlad Plasmius. I thought it was common knowledge in your world after he told us so easily I guess I just assumed…" she trailed off, looking thoughtful and missing Valerie's anger, Jazz, Tucker and Sam's shock and horror and finally the way the other four just looked confused, then accepting and happy.

"Fenton is Phantom? How could I not _see _this! That putrid piece of ectoplasmic _shit_ was hiding right in front of me! He should be dissected like the monster he is!" Sam walked up the fuming girl and slapped her. Hard. Valerie looked up in shock as the Goth teen spoke. "If you _ever_ call Danny anything like that again I will rip. You. Apart. I frigging _dare_ you to say it again." He voice was colder then ice.

Valerie was unimpressed by her display and seemed to think having other people in the room would stop Sam from attacking her. "Danny is not worth the life he has been given." She stated calmly. "In fact, when we get home I-" she was unable to finish her sentence due to a hard punch to the solar plexus and a spin kick to the ribs, each by a different person.

Sam had punched the lying bitch and Zoey had kicked her, to the other girls shock. She stood up for someone she didn't even _know_! Zoey sent an icy glare at the girl on the ground. "Say one more bad thing about Takuya and Koji's new friend I we are going to have to find a new Chosen of Wood." She said in a voice sharp as glass.

The blonde walked back over to the three cowering boys and smiled, relieving their tension. "Way-to-go Z!" JP congratulated her as Kouichi and Tommy sent her smiles. A tap on the shoulder cause her to turn. In front of her were the redhead, the African American boy and the Goth that helped take down the other girl. In other words, Jazz, Tucker and Sam. "Thanks for standing up for Danny." Sam said with a small smile. "We appreciate it." Zoey smiled back. "No prob. Besides, Takuya and Koji need more friends, and their friends are ours and vice-versa so we couldn't let her say those things no could we." Zoey sent Sam a wink and smirk.

A noise from the doorway alerted those inside to the fact the three sleeping beauties had awoken, finally. Takuya was in the middle with Koji on his left and Danny on the right. All three waved and their friends were so happy to see them they failed to notice Valerie get up or the evil gleam in her eye as she did.

Without taking her eyes away from the one who ruined her life, she dark skinned girl grabbed a piece of metal and stood unsteadily. Shoving herself forward, despite the pain the two girls had inflicted on her, Valerie lunged for Danny. A scream from Jazz caught the attention of the others but none moved fast enough…or did they? When Jazz, Sam, Tucker, JP, Tommy and Zoey opened their eyes, they saw two things. One, Valerie had not stabbed Danny. Two, both Takuya and Koji had a hold of the girl and their faces were even colder than Sam and Zoey's were earlier.

Takuya released his grip only to slam his foot into her gut with barely a facial change. "Get out." He stated, monotone. "Or you won't like what happens." Valerie's eyes were as wide as saucers and she fled without a backwards glance. Throughout this, Danny didn't move. When Sam, Jazz and Tucker tried to talk to him, he didn't acknowledge they were even there. "Danny…?" no response.

They tried for a few minutes than gave up. Koji and Takuya exchanged a glance and nodded. Each grabbed an arm and walked out the door without a word. Angrily, the other three followed. Takuya and Koji hauled the younger boy to ground level and out into the clearing they had sparred in what seemed like so long ago. They placed him on his feet and stood on each side. As one, they lashed out, Takuya in a low kick and Koji in a frontal punch.

Danny seemed to come to life3, jumping neatly over Takuya's kick and grabbing Koji's hand, flipping him over his shoulder. Takuya came again with a high kick then punch combo. Danny blocked both. This continued until all three boys were exhausted. None had landed a hit or got injured past slight bruises and scrapes but all were looking pretty content.

"Danny, you okay?" Takuya asked the younger teen. His reply was a simple nod and smile. "How did she know…?" he trailed off, eyes faraway. Lucemon cleared her throat. "I apologize, Danny. I thought everyone in your town liked you. Please, it's my fault. Don't let it bother you."

**From ten to nine, from unity to destruction.**

**That is the fate of the Chosen Ones.**

**Fire of Miracles, **

**Light of Hope,**

**Wind of Courage,**

**Darkness of Love,**

**Water of Purity,**

**Thunder of Strength,**

**Ice of Bonds,**

**Steel of Friendship,**

**Earth of Power, **

**And Wood of Deception.**

**Unite what once was whole**

**Do not face to Darkeness alone.**

**Any1 have any ideas of how to fit that into the story? Or should we even try….till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Jealousy

**Kit: yay! Chapter eight is being written whoo!**

**Shun: must. Not. destroy. Hime-chan –twitches-**

**Kit: uh..Hime is our sista *& she pissed Shun off…again**

**Shun: chainsaw, chainsaw, chainsaw….where art thou chainsaw!**

**Kit:…ok then. Waaaiitt..no killin my princess!**

**Shun: aawwww damn**

**Kit: she is our guest 2dayy**

**Shun: O_o**

**Hime-chan: hhhiiiiii**

**Shun:…DIE! –violently lunges**

**Kit: -catches- bad Shun. Bad**

**Shun: ggggrrrr**

**Kit: please begin reading –ties Shun 2 bedpost- THNX!**

**Hime-chan: 2 reviewers, specially the one giving us the ideas, thnx! Sorry we can't say by name, no internet -_- enjoy & read on! –smile smile smile-**

It had been three months since Valerie had her hissy fit and stormed out. She had yet to come back, and the others were thinking she never was. The seven uneducated Chosen remaining had been training hard and each had specialized weapons and attacked, yet not even all seven together could match, let alone beat, the three Originals (the Chosen and some Digimon had taken to calling Takuya, Koji and Danny that, partly for truth and partly because it annoyed them sssooo much.).

Zoe's was the Flight of Love, Ayr. A purple bow and pink arrows, all decorated with butterflies racing in circles. Her attacks were wind-based. Kouichi's were the opposite of Koji's, as they were darkness element. The Shot of Miracles, Light Piercer, was a black gun decorated with a roaring yellow lion on both sides. Tommy was ice, and his double bladed ax, the Strike of Friendship, Icy Flare, was green with a silver blade, a gold bear along its length.

J.P.'s was the Lightning of Knowledge, Bright Storm. A medium sized bazooka in dark blue decorated with yellow lightning bolts that looked heavy but he waved it around like nothing. Sam had a bo staff, green and brown swirled around it from base to top with the recycling symbol gracing both ends in a brighter green. This was the Shield of Reliability, Earthen Barricade. Tucker was Steel, and his hammer with its tan grip and red head decorated with a stylized 'TG' in green. The Blow of Kindness, Techno Barrage, was its name. Jazz had a blue and green whip, with a black chain on the end. This is the Ripple of Sincerity, Waves of Peace.

They were a strong team, and getting stronger, but each and every one of them felt that ache. The ache of a missing comrade. Valerie isn't the nicest girl but she was still a Chosen and they all felt that hole where Wood should be. Danny was the only one spared of the constant, if dull, pain and the other nine envied that, however slightly or well they hid it.

"Koji!" Seventeen year old Kouichi yelled as he chased after his younger-by-a-few-minutes twin. "Wait up!" Ahead of him, the longer haired boy paused and turned.

"Kouichi, hey." The answer was warm, but Kouichi could hear the undertone of worry. He sent the other a reassuring (he hoped) smile.

"Don't worry Koji. Lady Lucemon said that they should return by midday." Koji grinned at the older, completely out of character, and spoke.

"I know, but Takuya's such a hothead, and Danny isn't much better. Even with Sam along they'll get into trouble." Kouichi laughed.

"Yeah, but at least you know they will be back. None of them will allow it to be otherwise." The twins shared a smirk before Koji continued on and Kouichi returned to the practice he had ran out of as his brother walked by. The teacher, a Floramon, berated him for about five minutes before restarting her interrupted lesson.

J.P. sent a smile at Tommy, who stood across from him. "You ready little guy?" he asked the younger brunette. Fierce green eyes met his as Tommy returned his smile.

"You know it!" he chirped back, seemingly unaware of the tension that permeated the air. Both boys lunged forward, Tommy's axe held lengthways along his body and J.P. with his bazooka slung over one shoulder. They met in the middle, weapons meeting with a mighty crash before electricity stung at Tommy. The smaller boy retaliated with a few kunai's of ice that J.P. dodged. The boys' traded blow after blow, sweat pouring down both faces with strain. Finally, J.P. got off his final shot, which Tommy dodged, and was stopped as the flat of the axe blade was placed inches from his throat. The larger boy raised his hands in surrender and they shared a smile full of meaning.

"I win!" Tommy broke the silence as he helped the other to his feet. J.P. laughed good-heartedly and accepted the help.

Zoey pulled the bowstring to her hair, aimed carefully and released. The arrow flew gracefully through the air and embedding itself fairly deep in the target placed fifty meters away. She grinned and looked into the ring a few feet from her practice range. Tucker was going through the drills given to him by his tutor, and it looked quite difficult.

"Hey Tuck!" she called, using his ever-popular nickname. "How's training?" The African-American boy sent her a smile full of both wariness and exhaustion. Wariness because when he used his 'moves' on her, she had neatly kicked him and sent the younger flying, creating a slight fear of the girl, and exhaustion due to the fact he had been practicing since sun-up.

"It's good, Z." he replied to the blonde Italian. She laughed and sent another arrow after the first, hitting a spot almost on top of her last. He slipped into a stance, strong and unbreakable. Using his hammer was similar to Takuya using his sword. Takuya could move gracefully and fast, his attacks concentrating on quick, decisive blows while Tucker's own were broader and he focused more on strength then technique.

As Zoe shot again he attacked an invisible foe with an under hand strike, taking care not to leave his body unprotected like he had that first month. He watched the Emissary of Wind as she shot again and again, her form never wavering. The dark-skinned teen admired the pale blonde as she fired. _She's even prettier than Paulina_. He mused, forgetting to move as he stared.

Zoe felt his eyes on her and smiled slightly to herself. She purposefully made her movements fluid and could almost _hear_ him drool. Acting on a whim, she spun and aimed her bow at Tucker. "And what, pray tell, are _you_ looking at?" she asked sweetly. The boy fumbled for a response, covering his head with his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" he chanted quickly, knowing from experience (Sam) that it was better to apologize as soon as possible. Zoe giggled, lowering her bow.

"Relax. I was kidding. You should have seen the look on your face!" she dissolved into laughter, falling to the ground as he legs turned to jelly. Tucker watched before shrugging. _Girls. I'll _never_ understand them._

His musing, and Zoe's laughter, was cut short as yells from the tunnels entrance caught their interest. "The Lady Sam of Earth, the Lord Takuya of Flame and the Lord Danny Phantom have returned!"

All over their base, the cry was sounded and the Chosen exchanged jubilant glances and sprinted for the entrance. The group met up and anxiously awaited the return of two of their strongest and Sam. Koji caught on first. "Something's wrong." He murmured as his senses tingled. The others sent him worried glances but the Bearer of Light ignored them. He held out his hands and called to his power. Eclipse Darkness materialized on his hands and he waited, stance alert.

The other six took a page from his book and called their respective weapons to hand as well. Eyes widened as a pain-filled cry was heard from the forest. As one, the seven lunged forward and disappeared into the darkness. _Takuya! Danny! Sam! Be safe!_ They all thought with dread.

**This chapter is concluded! Sorry it took so long dudes, but with skool ad our other story…ya no how it it right? Anyway, the last chapter will come out sooner or later! Till next time our loyal readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Why?

**Kit: oohhh next chapter!**

**Shun: -rolls eyes- I think they know that**

**Kit: shut it –glares-**

**Shun: nope ^^ now, tell about this chapter!**

**Kit: noway! Those lazy ppl will have 2 read 2 find out ^_~ Shun, announce our guest star would you?**

**Shun: fine fine. Aanndd here 2day we have…VALERIEEE!**

**Kit: oohhhh O_O this may not end well…**

**Valerie: Y IS DANNY THAT THINGY!**

**Kit: O_o thingy? What r u, six? Jeez**

**Shun: u made her angry –devilish smirk-**

**Valerie: -glares and pulls out ghost hunting equip- put them up poser**

**Kit: Im notta poser!**

**Shun: not what u should b worried about –shakes head sadly- Val, we control ur fate 4 now, be nice**

**Valerie: fine Damnit. You guys suck.**

**Kit/Shun: on with the story! –drags Valerie 2 her…room-**

Takuya lifted his blade, parrying another blow as he almost frantically searched the clearing for his two comrades. He would yell, but he had no breath to spare and it might cause his friends to lose their concentration. It seemed like the enemy knew they would be here, planning an ambush with perfect timing. They had been caught off guard, only training and instincts had been keeping them alive so far. All three were exhausted, and it showed in their sloppy movements.

The brunette barely dodged a strike and noticed, vaguely, that the enemy seemed to be aiming for capture, not kill. This worried the Chosen, and various scenarios and reasons ran through his head. Seconds later, an agonized shout sounded. _Danny!_ The boy thought, and renewed his attempts to find the slightly younger teens. "DANNY! SAM! ARE YOU OKAY!" he yelled, eyes darting around even as he parried another attack. "Damn it, stop attacking me!" he snarled, sending his opponents flying with a burst of fire that drained him more than it should.

Takuya caught a glimpse of black, followed by the earth rumbling, and headed in the direction he knew Sam was in. When he had slipped through those surrounding her, he was relieved to find Danny as well. The fourteen year old was panting, and holding his arm. "Danny! You okay?" Takuya asked in concern, inspecting his wound. The dark haired boy nodded, though his eyes showed otherwise. A quick glance at Sam proved the other was no better, covered in both superficial and more serious injuries.

It seemed hopeless, and Takuya lowered his head slightly. _Sorry Koji, guess we won't make it back this time._ A burst of lighting knocked several of the enemy Digimon back, and Takuya whooped as he saw the others approaching. Koji was in the lead, and his eyes were icy as hell. Takuya winced, already feeling sorry for those who got in his way and waved. "Thanks guys!" he called over the sounds of battle. "I almost thought you weren't coming!" Zoey and Tommy were soon with him, looking over the injuries the three had received.

The blonde was berating him and Sam for allowing it to get so bad without calling for help, and the other girl had replied, with a certain amount of fire, that it was _not _their fault, and she should stop acting like it was. During the resulting glare-off, Takuya snuck away to check on the rest of the team. Sam and Zoe were engaged in a word battle, Tommy was checking Danny, Koji and Kouichi were kicking major ass on his left, and Tucker, J.P. and Jazz were doing the same on his right.

Takuya himself instantly joined the fray, despite Zoey already telling him not to, and fought this way to the twins' side. "Having fun?" he asked with a roguish grin. Kouichi laughed as Koji rolled his eyes.

"Only you ask that in the midst of battle." The younger twin said with a sigh. "Only you. The others okay?" Takuya sent him a thumbs-up, which Koji took as a yes. Both seventeen year olds let out a relieved sigh and all three leapt back into battle. Soon, Takuya was feeling the strain. His vision got slightly blurry and his reaction time was a lot slower. Koji noticed and alerted his brother to the fact. Both twins exchanged a glance and began fighting their way, dragging Takuya behind them, to the edge of battle where Zoey was looking over the other two majorly injured.

Koji snatched Takuya's arm as the brunette realized their plan and attempted to rejoin the fight. "No." he said, hauling the protesting fifteen year old over to Zoey and forcefully sitting him down. Zoey glared at him and rolled her green eyes.

"Damnit Takuya! Can't you go a day without getting hurt of exhausted? Apparently not! And _now_ you've managed to do both at once!" the blonde ranted on as she bandaged his major wounds and the brunette sent Koji a pleading glance, but he was already gone. Takuya exchanged a sympathetic look with Danny, to whom Zoey had been ranting at before Takuya arrived.

"Takuya, you should know better." Danny whispered to the older boy, and Sam was once again jealous at how _close_ they were! How is it that two boys, who Danny _just met,_ seemed to know him better than herself and Tucker, who have been his friends for as long as she could remember?

Zoey, who had finished both wrapping Takuya's wounds and berating him for getting them, sent the boys 'the Look', which all females seemed to be a master at. "Takuya, Danny," she began in a mock-sweet voice both recognized with slight dread. "no matter what, neither of you will be fighting for a few days, at least. If you try _anything_, I will not. Be. Happy. Understand?" she smiled sweetly. Takuya and Danny nodded fiercely in agreement, pleasing the Italian.

As she turned away, a tall figure cast a dark shadow over the four, causing them to look up. A Digimon, around their size, was standing over them, his/her features lost in the darkness. Electric blue eyes locked the four in place, seeming to glare at Danny and Zoey in particular. They softened somewhat upon looking at Takuya, and Danny suddenly had a sinking feeling. He knew this Digimon, knew she was, in fact, a she and one of their own. It showed in the familiar eyes and figure. The cloak was thrown back, and four pairs of eyes widened in shock.

_"Lucemon?"_ four voices cried as one. Seven more rose as they, too, saw the angel standing over some of their own. Koji started their way, stopping as Lucemon placed a hand around Danny's throat.

"Stay where you are and I won't kill him." Ten voices rose in protest, and ten pairs of eyes shot the Digimon betrayed looks.

"Why?" Takuya and Koji questioned as one, matching looks of torn loyalty on both faces. Making a decision, Takuya leapt up and spun, delivering a strong kick to Lucemon's arm and loosening her grip on Danny. The boy dropped to the ground and backpedalled. Takuya stood and once again engaged their former leader, eyes fierce at the attempted harm of his friend. He ducked and twisted, blocked and struck with fire dancing across his body. His blows were not only strong, but burned and the blocks send waves of fire into his opponents' body.

"You crossed the line, trying to harm him." Takuya spoke so only the, now fallen, angel could hear him. "My friend, my team, is _off limits_. Not even you can get away with that." Lucemon felt awe stirring as she beheld his icy, burning eyes. As well as desire, and a flickering of fear. She smiled, attempting to seem unconcerned.

"Takuya, you are not strong enough to stop me." She shook her head in fake disappointment, lowering it to hide her lust filled gaze. _Takuya, the flame. _My _flame._ A shiver went down her spine at the thought, and she wanted nothing else but for him to need her, and only her. With a sudden certainty, she knew exactly what she needed to do. And so, she moved.

**Ooohh looks like **_**someone**_** is jealously possessive! & Lucemon has finally turned 2 the dark side! You h8 us now huh? Bet ur thinking 'whats her plan? Why is she all evil?' and that sorta stuuf huh? cl= muahahaha! If we update all in the coming weeks, expect it on the weekends. No skool & that stuffs.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Burning of Betrayal

**Kit:wow...we hvnt updated in a while...oopz?**

**Shun: yeah yeah get on with it, baka onna!**

**Kit: no using ur Japanese lessons 2 call me names teme!**

**Shun: -growl- then neither can YOU!**

**Kit: -angelic smile- whatever could make u think i would EVER do such a thing?**

**Shun: -sigh- oh quiet. Now, introduce the story and get on with it!**

Lucemon moved, and her blade was summoned to her in a golden flash. A second later, it was swinging in a deadly arc, aimed at Danny. But instead of cutting clean through him, it was stopped by a clawed hand. Koji's eyes _burned_ and he went on the attack. Blow after blow was rained down on the tainted angel, his anger lending strength to tired limbs.

He was joined by Takuya, who looked even angrier than Koji, if such a thing was possible. "I warned you." Lucemon felt cold, her Takuya was angry! But she was only trying to save him! Blue eyes locked on a new target and she blurred into action. Takuya met her blade with his, and melted clean through it. Brown eyes met her blue, and she could almost _see_ her doom spelled out. "How. Dare. You." Each deadly quiet word was punctuated with a swipe, and Lucemon was hard-pressed to stop him without causing undue pain.

The brunette was fighting so hard that each missed strike carved deep trenches of burning earth, and each hit was devastating. Lucemon was soon left panting, and Takuya was triumphant. His eyes glared holes through the fallen angel, and she flinched despite herself. "Renounce." Everyone in the clearing was confused, before Danny stepped to Takuya's side. "Renounce your vengeance and we won't kill you." Lucemon scoffed.

"You don't have it in you to kill." She told Danny, confidence showing through her exhaustion. The raven shook his head sadly, and pointed to Takuya.

"At the moment, he will." Silence reigned. Lucemon slumped, and took a breath.

"I...promise to stop." She whispered. Danny cocked his head.

"You promise? No...promises are easily broken. Swear on your life, on what you hold dearest and on your power." Takuya made to move, but Danny restrained his word arm and whispered something in his ear. Takuya nodded reluctantly and relaxed, although slightly.

"I swear on my life, my most precious one and my power to refrain from this path." Danny nodded, and collapsed unconscious, followed by Takuya. Eight voices rose in worry and calmed as they ascertained no threat to their two comrades other than pure exhaustion.

**_-Later-_**

Brown eyes opened slightly, before closing almost instantly as the brunette groaned. Adjusting, he sat up and swayed as his body protested. Standing slowly, Takuya spotted Danny, still sleeping, and sighed, a small smile on his face. Attempting to take a step, the fifteen year old yelped as his legs gave out and he fell, not-so-gracefully, to the waiting floor. "I know I'm gorgeous, but stop trying to make me fall for you!" he joked while trying, and failing, to stand.

Koji and the rest walked in on this scene seconds later and stared. Takuya was still sprawled on the floor...and seemed to be having a conversation with it. "I'm single but I don't like you that way...oh hi guys!" the brunette seemed oblivious to the stares he was revieving. "Hey...does anyone mind helping me up?" Koji barked out a laugh and hauled the younger to his feet. Takuya stumbled and would have fallen if Koji hadn't retained his grip.

"Don't get up so soon." Zoey admonished, shoving him back onto the bed with a promise of pain if he tried moving before she gave the okay. The blonde and Sam checked him over, and moved to do the same to the _still_ sleeping Danny.

"He's okay right?" Takuya asked worriedly, receiving an affirmative nod in response. Sam, shooing Zoey away to the others, changed Danny's bandages like she was so good at. As she finished the last one, the fourteen year old stirred. "Hell...o?" the raven sat up and looked at the blearily.

"Danny!" Takuya yelled, waving madly although he was a few _feet _from the other boy. "You finally woke up!" The other nine occupants of the room sent him exasperated, if amused, looks.

Danny laughed. "So did you!" Takuya sent him a brilliant smile.

"I'd come over, but the floor is too forward and I'm sure Zoey would kill me if I tried." Danny sent him an odd look.

"The floor...?" Danny looked very confused. "Am I missing something...? Guys?" Koji was the one to answer.

"When we got here, Takuya was explaining to the floor how he didn't like it 'that' way." Takuya nodded with a serious look on his face.

"It wouldn't let me stand up!" he said in his defence. "What was I supposed to do?" Zoey and Sam exchanged a look and laughed.

"You, mister," Zoey began, "were _supposed_ to stay in bed like a good boy." Takuya sent her an angelic look and his eyes pleaded to Danny. The younger boy shook his head with a smile. _Not today Takuya_.

"Sorry Zoey!" the apology was rushed as he attempted to pacify the girl. Zoey nodded, satisfied (for now) and turned her eyes to Danny.

"Whatever I did, I am sorry too!" the blonde giggled and high-fived Sam. The seven boys exchanged confused glances as Jazz smiled secretively. Danny and Takuya sighed in relief, before twin yawns escaped them. Zoey, Sam and Jazz, noticing their exhaustion, forced almost everyone out. Koji was spared their attempts as it was his room also and Jazz managed to stay behind as well, with the argument of Danny being her little brother and therefore her responsibility.

Takuya took one look at the remaining Chosen, and promptly rolled over, falling almost instantly into a deep sleep. Danny followed seconds after. Jazz smiled softly at her brother, Sam doing so secretly as well while Koji shook his head with a soft look and crawled into his own bed, and Zoey grinned, shoving the other girls out.

**YAY THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN EVEN IF IT IS KINDA SHORT...TILL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: As the Battle Approaches

**Kit: heyhey! We actually updated!**

**Shun:Dude…We need to play TP…NOW**

**Kit: Twilight Princess can wait. Angry fans who don't get a dose of BD & hunt us down cannot!**

**Shun: Fine then. I'll beat the boss without you!**

**Kit: ahahahaha…oh, ur not kidding…**

**Shun: well, don't expect fast updates 'cause school suxx. Enjoy this chapter!**

It had been three weeks since Lucemon had been beaten and banished, and it was a normal morning…sorta.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe Orimoto stalked towards the cowering brunette, yanking him from behind Danny. She was furious and red all over. Her clothes were charred slightly, and her long blonde hair was shorter...and smoking. Danny sent an amused glance at Takuya before sighing.

"Again?" he asked rhetorically, as Takuya nodded sheepishly.

"I don't like being woken up so suddenly, Z!" he attempted to pacify the raging Italian. Danny rolled his eyes, and stepped in.

"Takuya, try not to burn whoever wakes you up and Z, you and I both know he didn't mean anything by it." Both nodded, sending each other a smile. Takuya blinked suddenly, before yelping.

"I was supposed to meet Koji at our place two hours ago!" the Chosen had developed an 'inner clock' that allowed them to know the digital time. With that, he disappeared down the hall in a dead sprint. Danny and Zoe exchanged a smile.

Takuya sprinted out of their underground hideout and to the clearing in the woods. He arrived, panting, and stopped dead as he looked around in shock. The ground was covered in slash marks, like Koji's claws and others weapons. He looked at the scene with barely hidden panic, as his friend was nowhere to be seen. "Koji? Koji! KOJI WHERE ARE YOU!" Takuya searched until the sky grew dark, and the other Chosen came to find him.

"Takuya…?" Zoe ventured. "Where is Koji? I thought you two would be back hours ago." Danny was the first to see the tense set of the slightly older boys' shoulders, and the way he refused to look at them. With a slight gasp, he ran to the other boy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Takuya, what happened? Tell me, please!" Zoe covered her mouth as she realized what this meant. Jazz and Sam exchanged sad looks. Tommy looked down and JP wrapped an arm around the younger boy. Kouichi stepped toward Takuya and Danny, and the look in his eyes caused the brunette to flinch away slightly.

"I got here, and it was like this. I can't find Koji anywhere!" The nine teenagers all went back to base with a desolate air. Many Digimon, including the Guilmon from the beginning, asked the Chosen what was wrong, and none of them could bring themselves to answer.

They split up in their hallway, making their ways into their assorted rooms and settling down for a restless night. Takuya and Danny exchanged a look across the room, and slipped out of bed as one. Moving to their packs, which were kept full of survival necessities for emergencies, they grabbed onto each other and Takuya ported them outside with flame.

With a look back over their shoulders, the two boys disappeared into the dark forest without a sound.

Morning came, and with it the rest of the Chosen awoke. Zoe and Sam made their way to the Fire/Light/GhostBoy room…and found it empty. The beds were cold, and their survival packs were gone. The two girls exchanged a desperate glance and bolted from the room. They felt dread gathering in their hearts and yelled for the rest of the humans to gather.

Zoe to a deep breath. "They're gone. Takuya and Danny went after Koji."

**Okay…that was short hopefully the inspiration fairy will love us again soon..until next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Lost Without You

**Kit: uhm...hi? its been forever huh...eheh...**

**Shun: get on with it already!**

**Kit: quiet Shun! There is a certain procedure that needs to be followed. First, we must...-Continues ranting but is ignored-**

**Shun: What my sister **_**means**_** to say is though we are sorry we could not update earlier: we do have reasons. First of all, the dreaded disease known as WRITERS BLOCK kept this wonderful chapter from being completed. Second, some personal/family issues that you don't need 2 know, and lastly, SCHOOL! The horrible place adults send us to **_**learn**_** and stuffz. **

**Kit: ...and so u see, this stuff needs to be—HEY! Did you ignore me?**

**Shun: no. Now write! Like our lives depend on it!**

**Kit: ...fine. enjoy minna-san!**

Danny and Takuya were being stealthy, slipping silently through the trees. "AAHHH!" ...or not.

"Takuya!" Danny hissed. "Be quiet!" Said brunette, hanging upside down three meters under Danny, gave him a blank stare, to which Danny replied with a cheeky grin. Both boys continued moving in the trees with, once again, barely a sound. Danny cheated, going intangible, while Takuya had to do it the old fashion way; actually trying.

"Danny, I hear something this way." He made an obscure motion somewhere to their left. The younger teen nodded, and both headed in the indicated direction. As they made their way closer to the unidentified source of the near-silent noise, it grew steadily louder. Soon, they could hear individual voices and tones. Danny turned to Takuya, and made a couple of quick hand gestures, which Takuya returned with others.

The two warriors moved into position to spy on their unsuspecting prey. In a small clearing mere meters under them sat four Digimon. One was a Centarumon, another was a Cerberusmon and the other two were Goblimon. Danny and Takuya quickly noticed a tent in the corner of the clearing, secured by a thick rope and held to the ground by more of the same. Inherently curious, both moved towards the mystery. While Danny kept watch, Takuya used a controlled flame to burn a small hole in the fabric, just big enough to see through.

The brunette gasped as he saw a familiar shape in the tent. Danny was instantly alert and prodded gently at the older boy. "Takuya...? Who is it?" He sat back and looked at Danny before speaking.

"Valerie, and some guy I don't know. Here, you look." Danny peeked through the hole and let out his own breath, eyes wide.

"Vlad..." he hissed, but it was just barely too loud, as the tent's occupants heard. Valerie's head snapped in their direction, and her eyes glowed bronze as she accessed her earth powers. A slow smile spread over her face as she realized who it was outside. She exchanged a look with Vlad before slipping outside to deal with the intruders.

Danny and Takuya whipped around as she spoke from behind them. "What are you doing out here alone? Don't you know it gets dangerous after dark?" Her voice had changed, into something ancient as her eyes once again shine with that bronze light. Both boys slid into fighting stances, Danny with his broad sword glowing lightly and Takuya with his long sword lit with a flickering flame.

Valerie smirked, a pair of brown Nunchukus appearing in her hands. One flicked out towards Danny, and he darted out of the way as a wave of earth rose in his path. She spun and struck out at Takuya, who also avoided the blow. Seeing an opening, Danny lunged and struck a glancing blow off her side, which seemed to aggravate the Warrior even more. She amped up both her speed and aggression, raining blow after blow down upon both boys, who were hard-pressed to either block or dodge.

Danny exchanged a look with Takuya, and they moved in together for a double strike. Takuya aimed for her chest while Danny went for a lower disabling hit with the flat of his blade. To their shock, a wall of earth rose once again and struck them away from their target with seeming ease. Danny flipped and floated in the Air as Takuya was thrown right into a tree. They stared at Valerie; when had she gotten so good? Takuya let out a cry and lunged again, flames wreathing his form as he exchanged blows with their adversary in quick succession. Each hit landed burned the girl, but she seemed to hit him more than he hit her, and Takuya felt himself slowing down.

With a jolt, Danny realized what was going on. "Takuya! Get off the ground!" Without thinking, the brunette ran and leapt into a tree, planting himself on a low-hanging branch. Danny then went on the attack from the air, having realized the ground was unsafe. It _was_ Valerie's element after all. Takuya, still in his tree, flung fireballs every once in a while as a distraction. Danny felt himself tiring, and Takuya was already on the verge of collapse, yet Valerie seemed fresh. He let out an annoyed growl and shot an ectoblast at her. Valerie's eyes widened as the attack hit and she was blown back.

They took the slight respite and panted hard as she struggled back to her feet with an angry snarl painted on her faces. The bronze glow spread to encompass Valerie's entire body as she screamed her rage to the sky. The ground shook, and she breathed hard and the very earth tore itself up around her.

Both boys stood with open mouths at the pure destruction. Takuya dropped from his perch and narrowed his eyes at her. She bared her teeth and laughed. "After I destroy you, I'll wipe out the rest of your precious friends!" Takuya felt white, hot _rage_ as she spoke, voice full of scorn and utter hate. His body shook as he attempted to contain the fury rising like a tide within him, before he realized what he was doing...and let go. Danny spun as heat sheared his back, twisting away from the flames emitting from his friend.

Takuya stepped forward, the ground burning under his feet with each step. Finally he paused, and lifted his sword high into the air. With one thrust it was buried hilt deep in the cold earth and he smirked before speaking in a deadly calm voice. "Shinryuu Enzan."

**HAAAAAAAA CLiffhanger bitchachos!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Burn!

**Shun: Yay! Waffles will one day rule the universe!**

**Kit: ignore him, a stranger gave him 'candy' earlier.**

**Shun: ooohh… hello future me! Love the unicorn**

**Kit:…yeah okay then**

**Shun: what? You say I have to fly? Okay! –jumps off cliff over water- weeee!**

**Kit:…-grabs rope and motor boat- brb!**

**-epic moment in which Kit fishes high Shun out of water returns to room-**

**Shun: I flew!**

**Kit: O_O stupid**

**Shun: what now, future me?**

**Kit:..uh…yeah… enjoy…I guess… :/**

**Shun: Ooohhh flying tank-birds!**

**Kit: tank..what?**

**Shun: it's a bird, camouflage style with a turret for a beak!**

**Kit: ….Shun, its bedtime now!**

**Shun: yay! Tell me the story about the magical flying donkey with butterfly wings and a best friend that's a doorknob with a stinger on its' second butt!**

**Kit: uuuhhh…read the story –lures Shun away with trail of knockout drug laced waffles- Bye!**

**Recap: **_Takuya stepped forward, the ground burning under his feet with each step. Finally he paused, and lifted his sword high into the air. With one thrust it was buried hilt deep in the cold earth and he smirked before speaking in a deadly calm voice. "Shinryuu Enzan." _

And all hell broke loose. The ground his sword was buried in erupted in flame. A large dragon, formed of white-hot fire lifted free and flew in Valerie's direction, scorching the ground three feet below the behemoth. From behind and above Takuya, Danny felt the overwhelming heat and had a brief flash of pity for its target. Valerie's eyes went wide and she flung up earth barrier after barrier, but nothing stopped the living flames.

It struck, sending a shock wave back to its' creator as he watched, eyes shining brilliant red, as she was flung back with the pure _force_ behind the attack. Valerie was flung through the walls of what used to be a tent and directly into Vlad's chest. With no warning, both disappeared into the dark woods beyond. As the last shreds of destroyed fabric fell, the two caught the gazes of four stricken Digimon who, upon meeting Takuya's burning eyes, fled before Danny could blink. The red glow died down as Takuya swayed slightly, sitting down and blinking up at Danny.

"That...was a rush." He grinned. Danny stared for a second before transforming back and laughing so hard he collapsed.

"You're telling me! Did you _see _that! Valerie...than Vlad! Their _faces_!" Both boys dissolved into hysteria as the memories replayed, over and over, until they could no longer breath and forced themselves to stop.

"What about those Digimon?" Takuya screwed up his face in a –very bad- copy of their faces and they burst into laughter again. When they had finally calmed, Takuya realized how dark it had become and both he and Danny found a place, on the dirt, to sleep. Within seconds, both were deep in the dream world.

**At the same time:**

Zoey glared at nothing as she shoved her things into a lavender backpack. Jazz worked silently beside her, turquoise backpack in her hands. Tucker and Sam packed beside Jazz into their own silver and green bags, respectively. JP, his dark blue bag packed, was helping Tommy with his dark green one. Sam, eyes burning, was mumbling threats to herself as Tucker stood as far away as he could without becoming suspicious. All six Warriors were annoyed, angry and worried about their missing comrades. Though the girls were mostly angry.

With a snarl, Zoey shoved her essentials deeper into the bag, using excessive and unnecessary force. The boys, sensing the rising tension and utter rage they knew was buried in all three females, sped up their pace and vanished...just in time too.

Sam growled low, eyes flashing ginger. "I can't _believe _them! I thought Danny would have some _semblance _of self-preservation and not go running off without letting us know! Especially me and Tucker!" the rest of her words were too low to hear, but she had finally set of the spark and it was quickly growing into a full-fledged blaze.

Zoey stood stiffly, her own green eyes glowing with lavender and pure _power_. "I say when we find them, we show them why _nobody leaves us behind_. Agreed?" Sam and Jazz nodded as their power rose even higher. Outside, the boys exchanged sympathetic looks for their missing comrades before deciding it was not worth trying to calm down the other three before finding Danny, Koji and Takuya. With a chorus of shrugs, they vanished to complete their preparations.

Three hours later, the group was standing outside in the growing twilight, running over a final inventory. They turned to the Digimon and Kouichi stepped slightly forward. "I promise we'll be back soon...with the others. Hold the fort until we return and _never surrender!_" He blushed as he hid slightly behind JP, appalled at the words that had actually come out of his mouth. Reassured, their Digital allies and friends vanished into one of the many mounds marking their underground home. Seconds later, all six stumbled as a wave of burning energy slammed into them. Though it was without physical form, they all felt it like a blow to the chest and reacted accordingly. JP, Tommy, Tucker and Jazz were knocked over while the rest barely managed to catch themselves. Without thought, all eyes turned west.

"What..._was_ that?" Zoey finally voiced the thought running through their heads. Sam shrugged but Kouichi narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It felt almost like...Takuya?" it was more question than answer, but they realized the same thing; it _had _felt like their brunette friend. Worry increasing, after all why would he need so much power unless they were fighting someone _very_ strong, they hurried in the direction it came from.

They quickened their pace even more when the energy died completely, leaving them feeling cold and more than a little empty. When they finally reached their limits, the six made camp and settling in for a rest. The search would continue in the morning.

**We have realized something; in the beginning, SAM was earth and Valerie was wood. So, um, ignore that...we will fix it eventually! Just pretend its the other way around until then...and ENJOY!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Meetings

**Kit: yo!**

**Shun: hi!**

**Kit/Shun: we updated! Be proud ;)**

**Kit: so..i was bored & started writing! B glad 4 my boredom!**

**Shun: just get to the story already, Dragon Nest is calling me! –stares into the distance-**

**Kit: -blinks- uhm...okay...so enjoy!**

The next morning, Danny woke first. He blinked, looking around in a daze. Seeing Takuya sleeping a foot away in the strangest position he had seen in a long time, the fourteen year old started laughing. The sleeping brunette had managed to leg on of his legs up onto a low-hanging tree branch, and he hung almost upside down. His arms held a mid-sized small rock to his chest like a teddy bear and he was drooling. A lot.

The sudden noise startled Takuya into waking, and he flailed upon realizing his predicament. "Danny! Help me!" the older boy half-yelled to be heard over the other's laughter. Danny attempted to calm himself down, but the brunette's twisting and wriggling only made it worse, and therefore even funnier.

"St-stay _still_!" Danny gasped out, feeling a slight pain start from his inability to quit snorting. Obediently, Takuya went still, arms crossed over his now upside-down chest as he glared at Danny.

"'s not funny." he growled, but Danny answered with a smirk.

"Okay, now give me a sec and I'll have you down!" he chirped, and Takuya could see seeds of evil intent lurking.

"Danny, what are you doing?" he almost didn't want to know. The younger boy didn't answer, but Takuya realized it himself only seconds later, as he dropped painfully onto his head.

"OW!" the Chosen of Fire yelped, clutching his abused head. "What was _that_ for?" he glared even harder, looking younger than his fifteen years. Danny shook his head in mock sadness.

"So young, and to be so confused..." With that comment, he was off, not needing to look to know Takuya was giving chase. The two boys ran in circles for a moment before they froze, hearing crashing sounds getting steadily closer. The two slid into loose stances, bodies tense and all earlier happiness next to forgotten.

As the crashing grew louder, voices came along with it. "Do you think we're getting close?" a familiar female voice spoke out from the bushes not ten feet from their position. Danny exchanged an incredulous look with Takuya...and they bolted. Quietly.

Both ghost-boy and Chosen child ran through the trees before, in one almost smooth motion, swinging their bodies up into a sturdy tree and hiding among the leaves. A few minutes later, six children marched under the tree, three girls and three boys.

"Sam, I don't think they came this way." Jazz spoke softly, placing her hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam shrugged her off. "They did, I know it." Her eyes scanned the surrounding bushes, and in the tree Danny gave Takuya a slightly worried look. Finally, she sighed, Tucker placing his entire arm across her shoulders in comfort.

"Don't worry Sam!" the darker skinned boy smiled. "We'll find Danny in no time!" She nodded absently, and the group set off once again. Takuya and Danny were still a few moments more, before they slid back to the ground with barely contained sighs of relief. They hadn't been found.

Both boys looked almost longingly in the direction the others had gone before they walked off in the direction they had come from. Stopping at the destroyed camp, they followed the trail of destruction created by Takuya's Shinryuu Enzan until it stopped. Looking at the different trails around the spot, they determined the trail most likely to have been the injured Valerie and Vlad. They followed the blood spotted trail for many miles before it became apparent they were following the correct trail.

Danny bent down near a patch of mud, motioning to Takuya. "Valerie's." The single word answer gave both boys a huge grin, finally knowing for sure they were on track. With renewed energy, they marched off once again.

Koji groaned, eyes barely open. He was lying on a metal table, held down by metal cuffs, and in quite a bit of pain. The creature beside him, clothed in shadows, was laughing happily at his predicament.

"Aww, little boy feeling weak?" he taunted with a smirk. Koji merely locked eyes with him, and smirked right back. This infuriated the being, and it lashed out at his face, carving three furrows in his cheek dangerously close to his eye. Koji barely flinched, meeting his gaze with one of determination and complete faith. The darkness-born thing snarled, twisting away to bring a knife to bear. He smiled, sickly sweet and full of malice.

"This will only hurt a lot." And all Koji knew was pain.

**Hmm...kinda short with a little cliffhanger, but we liked it! So keep on readin everyone! Peace out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Updated Finally...Oops?

**Shun: uhm...hi?**

**Kit: oohh lookie! Wordz ;) ehehe**

**Shun: write idiot. They r probly pissed as hell because we updated ages ago!**

**Kit: jeez im getting there...anyways, hopefully we will update within 3 weeks from now on! So...yah**

**Shun: yeah unless something important comes up or we get one of two nefarious diseases: 'writers block' or 'too interested in reading to write shit' so...enjoy?**

A hand drummed on the arm of the obsidian chair as he looked down imposingly on the cowering Digimon before him. "How goes our plans?" his voice was deep and commanding, and the smaller creature before him trembled.

"V-very well my lord." It stammered, eyes fixed firmly on the rust-red ground before him. "The Child is breaking and soon we will have the others as well."

Red eyes glowed maliciously as he laughed. "Good. And what of the rest of the children? Do they still strive to defeat me and take back their precious 'friend'?" his tone was full of contempt. The pathetic being before him bowed low to the ground as he was dismissed and hurried from the room. The remaining man rested his head upon his upturned palm as he regarded a tube with a dark patch to his left. "Soon..you will be reborn to lay waste to this useless world." His cackles filled the cavernous room and sent shivers down his servants' spines as it echoed throughout their home. "Soon..." he whispered, eyes glinted maliciously. "They will fall..."

Takuya and Danny made good time, keeping a steady pace as they made it closer to their goal and friend. They shared a euphoric glance and sped up as they noticed the tracks becoming fresher. So close, yet so far. They stopped when a silver castle came into view on the horizon, small shapes flying around that they knew to be Digimon.

Sitting down, they began to devise a plan. After several minutes of fruitless brainstorming, Takuya suddenly leapt to his feet with a wide grin. He latched onto Danny. "Your ghost powers! We can use them to sneak in..._invisibly_." Danny soon had a grin to match Takuya's and they decided to go when the sun had fully risen, as who would expect an attack in broad daylight?

For three hours the two waited, stretching and eating a bit to prepare themselves for what would be their biggest escapade yet. As the sun reached its zenith, they made their move. To conserve Danny's powers, they snuck as close as they dared before actually putting their plan into action. Hidden in the bushes a few meters from the imposed entrance, Danny grabbed Takuya's hand and willed them into invisibility. Takuya giggled slightly when the feeling slid over him but went quiet almost instantly after.

Serious, both boys nodded decisively and continued their cautious trek into the forbidding depths. Every corner, cranny and nook hid an enemy, and the boys' nerves were strained before they had gone fifty feet. A loud crash startled the two and Danny almost lost their invisibility. Following the sounds of cursing and more crashes, they came upon a room filled with humming machines and a single Digimon. Slipping inside, they watched as it kicked a machine with an angry grunt that transformed into a pained whimper as it was shocked. Danny and Takuya exchanged puzzled looks before starting to move.

They had to duck hastily back into their hidey-hole when the door was slammed open, bouncing off the polished gray wall with a loud bang. Another Digimon entered the room, dragging something with it. Takuya snarled as he saw what the Digital Monster had. _"Koji." _Danny had to take drastic action to stop his friend as he attempting to lunge, mind temporarily lost in blind rage. It was too late, as both creatures had heard Takuya's outburst.

The one holding Koji dropping him onto the silver floor and turning to face the still-invisible enemy. "Show yourself." It grunted with a sick grin. "I may kill you faster." Danny, deciding Takuya could, in fact, attack now that the pompous, stuck up Digimon had (sort-of) insulted them let the older boy loose. Takuya lunged forward and struck the first head-on, knocking it to the dirt with one strike of his flame-coated fist. The second, the one who entered a few moments ago, managed to dodge the initial attack and was circling Takuya warily.

"A human? Breaking into the Lord's castle? Hah! Foolish mortal, you will die here." It showed rotted teeth in a grin and lashed out with one clawed hand. Takuya summoned his sword and parried with seeming ease. Too angry to speak, he merely growled in return, leaping forward to strike blow after blow on his target. Danny took advantage of Takuya's attention-drawing actions and sidled over to Koji, checking his breathing and hoisting him to drape an arm over the younger's' shoulder.

Koji groaned lightly, eyes opening a crack before sliding shut again. Danny turned in time to see the Dark Digimon land a harsh blow on his friend, slamming him into the wall. Takuya stepped out, eyes glowing with rage and took a strange stance. Feet spread apart with one hand at his side and the other holding his sword in a guard position near his chest. The Digimon laughed, low and slow, before slipping into his own stance. It consisted of a classic boxer stance (Feet a shoulder width apart, hands in guard position at stomach and head level and eyes locked on its opponent) with a slight altercation; its feet were a bit farther apart than they should be.

Takuya moved first, sword flicking out at the Digimon's unprotected chest. One of its arms moved to intercept the blow but it was a feint as Takuya was already moving. The arm without a sword jabbed into the Digimons throat and while it focussed on regaining its breath, he attacked its stomach with his blade. It bit deep and the creature let out an anguished howl, lashing out blindly as Takuya skipped neatly out of range. Danny kept his eyes on the enemy as he dragged Koji out of the line of fire.

Takuya exchanged blows with the Digimon for a few more minutes before it collapsed at his feet, already dissolving into data. The brunette faced Danny with a tired smile that turned dark upon seeing their mutual friend's state. "He's okay." Danny assured him. "A few days and Koji'll be running around with us again."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Been awhile huh?

**Kit: AN UPATE! THE EVEIL PLOT BUNNIES HAVE BEEN VANQUISHED AND WE HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE REWARD OF AN IDEA! PRAISE THE POWER OF BUG SPRAY!**

**Shun: uhm...i hav no idea what she is on...**

**Kit: PRAISE IT!**

**Shun: well...this is an update so i hope you enjoy the story...**

**Kit: YOU ARE LOVED BUG SPRAY! KILLER OF INSECTS AND THE EIGHT-LEGGED ONES THAT PLAGUE OUR HOMES! MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Shun: seriously...ignore her and read on...**

Having found Koji, the two had found another dilemma...how do they get out? Takuya wasn't sure about Danny but he was completely lost. Just as he opened his mouth to ask Danny for ideas, alarms began to blare all over as Digimon spilled into the halls. Takuya and Danny flung themselves, and Koji, into the shadows and froze and Digimon after Digimon went flying past the partly open door. "What's happening?" Danny hissed. "We didn't _do _anything!" Takuya nodded, an uncharacteristically serious expression pasted on his face.

"It must be the others, or someone else is attacking. We could use this to our advantage and get Koji out before they realize what happened?" the brunette asked with a pensive look at their so far unresponsive teammate. Danny looked slightly aghast.

"What if it _is_ the others?! Are we going to leave them here to fight alone!?" Before the younger boy had finished speaking Takuya was shaking his head.

"No! We would find a relatively safe location to leave Koji in, then come back and help!" Blue eyes closed in relief and the black haired boy nodded.

"...Alright, but let's hurry." The other dipped his head in acknowledgement and they began their sneaking trip to the outside world. They managed to maneuver through the towering structure without running into any enemy Digimon...until they were almost to freedom that is.

"Stop!" the voice came from the rear and the two hauled their unconscious friend around to see the Argomon standing a few meters away. Takuya and Danny exchanged a look and Danny nodded once, taking Koji's weight and stepping back. Takuya smirked and made a motion with his hand that inflamed his opponent into snarling and taking the first swing.

"Danny, go!" Takuya yelled as he met the Argomon's strike and deflected it with more than a little effort. His brown eyes narrowed as they flashed a darker red before his mouth twisted into a slight grin and he laughed.

"Come on, let's _go_." The battle was on, with Takuya barely having enough time to call upon his sword before the Argomon had struck hard once again. The glancing blow sent the human flying and he hit the wall with a grunt, sliding down. Danny watched for a second before he turned and fled down the hallways.

The black haired boy dragged his older friend with some difficulty; while he _was_ strong, Koji was older and heavier then he was by a significant enough margin to make manoeuvring him difficult. He was panting by the time he managed to find the exit only to meet another, more pleasant, surprise.

"_Danny?!_" The voice was familiar and he smiled upon seeing the three before him.

"Sam. Tucker. Jazz. Been awhile, hasn't it?" he gave them a crooked grin only to be whacked on the head by Sam and then hugged tight by Jazz as Tucker patted his shoulder and grabbed Koji's free arm.

"Where have you been?" Jazz had a reproachful expression and Sam was glaring fiercely. Danny chuckled nervously.

"Uhm...that's a long story. We don't have time right now so I'll tell you later. Right now I need to get Koji somewhere safe."

**_-Back With Takuya-_**

"Distortion Line!" the mutant Digimon roared his attack and Takuya was once again hard-pressed to dodge. His counterattack was a blur but his opponent twisted out of the way with seeming ease, but Takuya could see the slight trembling in exhausted limbs.

"That all you got?" the brunette was openly panting, but he had a confident expression on his face, brown eyes having gone deep red. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and a tangible aura flickered into being, like dancing flames surrounding the Chosen's body. His body language changed, the exhaustion giving way to pure determination and confidence. The Argomon lunged and was deflected to the side with a casual swing of his blade. The Digimon growled, the weapon having left burns where it touched.

"Judecca Cannon!" Takuya lost concentration as he dove out of the way, the aura dissipating. The Argomon laughed darkly and grabbed Takuya's arm before pinning him to the ground with one red clawed hand. The brunette's sword flickered and disappeared as it was forcefully flung from his hand. A small noise of pain escaped him when the grip around his chest and arms tightened warningly in response to his movements.

"Let..._go_!" the words were accented with him struggling against the hand, and ultimately failing to get any leverage. As he paused for a breather, a set of footsteps sounded down the polished halls and he went completely still and tensed.

"Ah, good job Argomon. You've managed to catch the Child of Flame." A sibilant voice hissed, though the angle made sure Takuya was unable to catch even a glimpse of the speaker. The footsteps sounded again, coming closer and Takuya heard himself growl. The unknown Digimon laughed in response. Actually _laughed_. Takuya's eyes burned fiery red at the insult and growled again, twisting his body in an attempt to free himself.

"Ah ah ah. Little boys should behave and listen to their elders." The tone was mocking and Takuya felt his anger threatening to overwhelm his already tenuous self-control. "Bring him." The claws loosened their hold for a split second...but it was all he needed. Fire wreathed his hands and he grasped the arm that had previously held him down...and _swung_. The Argomon was flipped over the head of the much smaller boy and bashed painfully into the wall.

Takuya finally got a look at the enemy and was frozen in shock. "_You._" He hissed out. The other smiled with a sharp edge to the expression and began walking towards the younger. Blue skin looked sickly under the harsh lights as his white clothing only enhancing the image of a vampire. Takuya was trembling lightly, though not in fear, as Plasmius came to a stop a foot away from him. One hand stretched out and almost made contact with Takuya, had an explosion not covered the scene in dust and debris before he could. Takuya, coughing hard, was grabbed by the wrist and pulled to another form. As the dust cleared, the newcomer was revealed to be the angry form of Kouichi Kimura. His eyes were pitch black and shadows writhed and spun around his body as he glared down Plasmius.

"_Where. Is. My. Brother." _

**Chapter end. **_**Damn**_** that was hard to write! Writers block sucks so bad! Until next time, ja ne ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Don't Piss off Kouichi!

**Shun: must...win!**

**Kit: again? Jeez you sooo need a life! Duel Network is sucking up your **_**soul**_**!**

**Shun: Shh! Spellcard activate! TAKE THAT!**

**Kit:...yeah so his body and soul were sacrificed to Lucifer so he could always play that game... he isn't paying attention to **_**anything**_**. Listen! Hey Shun, do u like stepping in dog crap?**

**Shun: yeah sure whatever...Im in the **_**zone!**_

**Kit: what about My Little Pony? Ur fave show right?**

**Shun: uh huh...wait **_**what**_**?!**

**Kit: -wide eyes and feigning innocence- **_**no~thing**_** (singsong tone)**

**Shun: so anyway, you better enjoy this because we hav no idea when we r gunna update next..could be two days, or two months...**

**Kit: read on and give feedback! Oh, and prepare for badass!maybe-sorta-overpowered-or-something!Kouichi**

Plasmius was quiet for a moment before he started laughing. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kouichi snarled, startling Takuya who had never heard the older boy so _angry_.

"You have two options...tell me and die quickly...or I'll _make you_." Shadows flickered over the walls and caressed Kouichi's form. Plasmius stepped back slightly, making Kouichi smirk in a decidedly ominous manner. "Such an idiot, messing with my brother...too bad you won't know your mistake for much longer." The child of Darkness looked quite psychotic as he slanted his head to one side with that maddening smirk still painted across his features.

Pale hands, palms up, stretched out parallel to Kouchi's body as he tilted his head back slightly. Darkness coalesced into his open hands, forming a pair of deadly looking handguns that seemed to suck in all light. Almost absently, the dark haired boy cocked both with a flick of his wrists and leveled them at Plasmius's chest. "Last chance, vampire-wannabe." His voice was a dark purr, and Takuya shivered involuntarily at the sound of it. Dark eyes turned to the brunette. "Get outta here, find the others." He nodded jerkily and took off down the hallway, leaving the teenager facing off with the ghost.

Deep blue eyes came to rest on Plasmius's form as their owner tensed slightly. With barely a pause, the two combatants were moving. Vlad twisted around a bullet and then another, while Kouichi spun around ecto-blasts with seeming ease. The smaller laughed out loud in genuine delight that only become more apparent as he struck a glancing blow on the other, who shrieked at the unexpected pain.

The vampire-ghost dropped to his knees, glaring at the laughing Japanese teen as he stared down in amusement. "Poor, weak creature. Scared?" He giggled with an innocent look dancing in dark eyes. "Or perhaps you are thinking you have a chance at beating me?" At the last word, Kouichi shot Vlad once again, point blank, resulting in another pain-filled scream.

Plasmius went intangible and melted into the floor only to reappear behind the Child of Darkness in a sneak attack. A pink ecto-blast hit the dark-haired seventeen-year-old in the back and sent him sprawling with a grunt. A pause, and the boy was on his feet and treating Vlad with a look that nearly sent him running for the hills. Those eyes promised that only pain awaited him now, and death would not come swift. "Demon..." he whispered, almost unconsciously.

Kouichi smirked slowly. "Thank you. Now, _die._" One finger per hand curled around twin triggers with exaggerated slowness, and then there were a pair of identical retorts, and silence. Kouichi, lost in some kind of madness, threw his head back and cackled as Vlad gasped for air, before stilling. The remaining human tilted his head as he watched the body. When it failed to move, Kouichi began a slow walk down the darkened halls, shadows dogging his every step as he hummed a haunting tune and vanished into the darkness.

**_-With the Chosen-_**

Takuya had finally found his way back to the rest of the Chosen Children, and had been soundly whacked in the head by more than one of his teammates. "What the hell! What were you _thinking?_ I'll tell you, you _weren't!_ Leaving us behind, you're such a MORON!" Zoe raged at the cowering brunet while the others looked on. Takuya blinked, seeing Koji and Danny had rejoined the group as well.

"What happened to you guys? I beat up an Argomon then ran when Kouichi showed up _really_ pissed off..." The brunet asked, one hand coming up to rub the back of his head.

Danny was the one to answer. "Well, I met up with Sam, Jazz and Tucker, who took me and Koji to the others, where he woke up. We've been looking for you and Kouichi since. I guess you know where he is?"

Takuya grimaced. "Probably better we _don't_ go find him...he's having a fight right now that we really shouldn't interrupt." The others stared at him, silently asking for elaboration. The Child of Flame shook his head. "Trust me. The look he had...we better stay out of the way. Come on, let's find a way to bring this place down." Danny smirked, Koji doing the same a split second later.

"Boom?" The two asked in unison. Takuya nodded with a similar expression.

"_Big_ boom." The other five looked on his confusion at their friends' slightly worrying expressions. The three boys motioned to the rest of the team to gather around. "Alright, let's split up. Koji, take Jazz and Tucker. Danny, you have Sam and JP. I'll take Tommy." Danny and Koji nodded and headed in different direction, their small groups following with slight trepidation.

Within a few minutes, they had all met up once again at what looked like the fortresses power source. Takuya smiled with a distinctly wicked look in his eyes. "_Oh_ yes. This will explode nicely..." The others, including Danny and Koji, did not seem to share Takuya's budding excitement.

"Damn." Danny murmured to Koji. "I knew he was one for fire of any type, but isn't this a little too much?" The older boy nodded with his eyes fixed on the now slightly giggling brunet with worry.

"A little..?"

As Takuya went to set up whatever would cause the apparently imminent explosion, Jazz noticed an odd concentration of shadows that seemed to be getting larger. "Guys..." she gulped slightly, not fully used to putting herself in very real, very serious danger and having been exposed to far too much of it. As the rest of the children turned, the darkness began to expand rapidly before abruptly ceasing altogether. In its place was Kouichi, though he looked a little different.

The seventeen-year-old was clad in shifting patches of darkness, with his eyes shining ominously and hands resting on a pair of holstered pistols. He smiled, and they felt fear turn their blood to ice. "_Hello._" Even his voice had a prominent hint of pure crazy.

"Kouichi..?" Koji ventured forward a few steps, only to flinch as Kouichi snarled, flinging out an arm and sending darkness towards his younger twin in a wave. The Chosen of Light flicked his own wrist in instinct at the threat and a shimmering wall of white encompassed his vision. The others were shocked to see the dark flow around the barrier and dissipate harmlessly against the wall.

"Careful!" Takuya yelled. "Something's wrong with him!" Kouichi laughed.

"Oh, with me? Takuya, I thought you liked me more than that. Come on over, I'll be good..." He dissolved into chuckles. "Or, maybe not." On the last word he vanished. "Let's _play._"

**Yeah, its over. Probably one or two more chapters ^_^ then nobody has to worry about when the next one comes out anymore so yay! Until next time **


End file.
